


Yandere! hetalia x Nation! Reader Part 2

by SugarBonBon



Series: Yandere! hetalia x Nation! Reader [2]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, XReader, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBonBon/pseuds/SugarBonBon
Summary: Now they finally have you in their clutches, but they're not finished with you yet. will you be able to escape their plans for you or will you be forever caught in a bird cage?





	1. First Week

Everyone sighed in relief as the woman went back to sleep, now it would be easier for China to take her home. Oh yes he quite liked the thought of taking his Xióngmāo home. China was in pure Bliss as he watched her sleep deeply. Japan glared at France ‘’This is what I was trying to do before’’ he said with grudge while France laughed it off.

 

“Before you're all dismissed, I have made a rule when Y/N is a guest at our places” England stated with a serious voice. Everyone looked at England, interested in what he were gonna say.

 

‘’There will be no sexual intercourse however this can be disregarded if she consents and if I get word about it not being consensual then I hope you’re praying for your lives, got it?’’ Everyone nodded in acknowledgement. ‘’Then I dare say this meeting is concluded, China you’re free to take Y/N home but after one weeks it’s my turn so I expect to see her after your turns up’’ England warned China.  

 

Everyone left the room, leaving China and Y/N all alone. She still had Russia’s scarf wrapped around her neck, she probably didn’t notice while she was awake because of the shock.

 

He tied the scarf around her neck into a neat bow so he wouldn't stumble when carrying her body to the private airplane. He gently picked her up and walked out of the conference room and out of the buildings exit. It was understandable that she lost her way in the confusing hallways, though everyone knew about C/N's direction struggle. China had to admit that England was a clever bastard.

 

China walked into the private airplane with you in his arms all snuggly and cozy, he smiled and gave you a kiss on the forehead. China sat on the build in couch with her asleep on his lap, he blushed as he stroked her hair. The plane was lifting off sealing the woman's fate.

 

      -------- *plane has safely landed* ----------

 

I could hear loud rumbling and feel  small quakes, I opened up my eyes in panic and saw China's neck and jaw. I quickly moved away from China's lap and glared at him demanding answers.

 

“Aiyah! Y/N you're awake,aru!” He looked disappointed as he said that, I moved further away.

“My dear Dà xióngmāo, no need to be afraid it's just us two now, aru.” he moved closer to me and I put up my hands in defense, not wanting him to get any closer.

 

‘’Please stay away Yao, I haven’t forgotten the wok pan chase just yet’’ I seethed out, China pouted but obeyed and stopped moving closer. ‘’I’m sorry Qīn, I promise it won’t happen again’’ he said as he moved his hand with his pinky out towards me. I slowly interlocked our pinkies together in a promise, a promise I bet he wouldn’t keep if i tried to escape.

 

‘’Have you calmed down now, aru?’’ he inquired, making me agitated and scowl ‘’would you be calm if you were knocked out and kidnapped to who knows where?’’ I challenged him to oppose me.

 

‘’I can see why you’re mad but Y/N, this was the only way for you to join my country’’ he said, his words annoyed me to no end. I didn’t want to join any country! No less than 8 countries! This was insane, they can’t just take me and force me to join them that's absurd! ‘’I’m not gonna join your country or anyone else's!’’ I shouted out.

 

‘’Ài, you will be mine, if it takes time then so be it now, let’s go home’’ he demanded while taking my wrist with an iron fist. I tried to pull back my hand put China wouldn’t let me, at this point my wrist would get a bruise. ‘’Fine! I’ll follow you, just let go of my wrist!’’ I grumbled angry. He let go of my wrist but he linked our hands together instead.

 

‘’Now, let's go back home, aru!’’ he said gleefully and led me out of the expensive looking airplane.

 

We arrived at China's place and it looked spacious and cozy but looks can be deceiving. At the entrance of the house, a man with a red duangua looking clothing stood in the opening of the slider door. After we got closer I could see his face more clearly and boy could his eyebrows rival England's.

 

 

“Nǐ hǎo lǎoshī, I see you brought a guest” he blankly stated, “ah, yes this is Y/N and Y/N this is Hong Kong” China introduced us to each other. “Ah, please call me Jia or Leon whichever you prefer” he hastily said not wanting to be called Hong Kong.

 

“I'm Y/N from C/N, lovely to meet you, Jia” I smiled at him while his face contorted into realization. “You’re THAT Y/N! Xièxiè for helping my lǎoshī when he needed that special medicine only your country was producing” he cracked a small smile and bowed down to me.

 

“Ah, please stand up! It was nothing really!” I humbly said, while Hong Kong viciously shook his head. “You saved Yao's life! Nobody was willing to help but you!” Hong Kong said with gratefulness in his voice. I looked at China and he began to blush, “It was no problem Jia, I would've done it again if I could” even though China kidnapped me, I thought sourly.

 

China's hand got tighter around mine, but not so tight til it hurts, he smiled bashfully with a huge blush on his cheeks. “That's why we're getting married, aru!” He pulled me close to his chest as he held his one hand on my waist and the other in my palm. Hong Kong looked shocked but that was quickly replaced with a grateful smile.

 

“We can-t-” but before I could finish my sentence, China squeezed my hand looking at me dangerously daring me to finish my original sentence. “We can't wait to get married…” I fake smiled at Hong Kong and it looked like he bought it. No way I'm gonna marry any of them! I'll just play along for now until I can figure out an escape plan.

 

“Let us show my bride to be inside the house, aru” China said still with the blush prominent on his cheeks even though he just threatened me a few seconds ago.

 

We went inside the traditional Chinese house, it looked like a normal Asian house but more expensive with exotic decorations and plants. “I ordered the staff to prepare dinner when you got home, I hope that's ok” Hong Kong voiced for us to hear. Asian dinner? I'm so gonna struggle with the chopsticks.

 

“That's alright! Would you mind telling them we have an European guest?” China said to Hong Kong and he nodded in acknowledgement and left the room we were in to tell the staff. Phew bullet dodged on that one.

 

“You have to learn how to use chopsticks when we're married but I'll let you slip away this time, aru” China smiled with glee, probably thinking I'm actually gonna marry him. I just looked away and huffed in annoyance and seated myself on the low couch in the living room.

 

“So how long am I being kept here?” I questioned, he's probably gonna keep me here forever like a caged bird. “Oh, I'm sorry to say you're only gonna stay here for just a week, aru,” he looked slightly dejected by that. He seated himself next to me trying to get a hold my hand without me noticing but I maneuvered it discreetly.

 

“So after a week I get to go home?” I said excitedly but it soon turned to disappointment when China shook his head. “We all played a game to decide the order of your stay, I won so I got to bring you home first, aru” he smiled with triumph but I was distressed, do I have to spend a WHOLE week with them all!? That's like 2 months away from my country!

 

“Who got second and what about my country?” I stressed out, forgetting to maneuver my hand away so he finally got a hold of it. “My xióngmāo calm down Germany and Russia is taking care of your country while you're gone and second place was taken by Arthur” he explained to me as I paled. Germany and Russia taking care of my country!? That's bad! They're military countries, at least let France or Italy take care of my country! And did I hear China say England is next? Of course that bastard would torment me so soon.

 

“Why Germany and Russia!?” I said not hiding my dissatisfied expression, China massaged my palm to try to calm me down. “To protect you! They're the most suitable to deflect any violence towards your country, aru” I got more stressed out, there was no one who wanted to hurt my country! Getting Germany and Russia involved will just attract unwanted attention.

 

China continued to massage my palm but it didn't work that well, I held my other hand to my forehead to try to get rid of the headache I was getting. I realized I still had Russia’s scarf around my neck and took it off, I pulled my hand out of China’s grasp and neatly folded the scarf as I sighed deeply trying to calm myself down.I looked at China with a blank stare ‘’I’ll play along with your games for now but it won’t change anything’’ I said with determination, I didn’t plan on getting Stockholm syndrome any time soon.

 

China clapped his hand together with a bright smile that could rival America's. ‘’I knew you’d agree to marry me sooner or later, aru!’’ he said as he hugged me tightly to his chest. ‘’W-Wait! I didn’t agree to that! The only way I’ll marry you is if I get Stockholm syndrome! I’ll play along but I won’t marry you’’ China darkly chuckled when I said that and I scowled as I looked up at him, still tightly hugging me.

 

‘’I’ll wait as long as possible for you to willingly marry me dà xióngmāo, we’re immortal after all’’ he whispered near my ear and my whole body shivered out of fear, he was right we are immortal but I will fight till the very end.

 

‘’Dinner is rea-woah! Am I intruding on the love birds?’’ Hong Kong voiced loudly for us to hear. I separated from China as quickly as I could as China pouted. ‘’Ah, no Jia you didn’t!’’ I blushed, as Hong Kong expressed clearly that he didn’t believe me ‘’Sure, sure whatever you say but the dinner is ready so.. Let’s go before it gets cold’’ I nodded at Hong Kong and got up from the low couch to follow Hong Kong to the kitchen.

 

As I followed Hong Kong, China was right beside me holding my hand and smiling to himself. We got to the kitchen and the food had been set neatly down on the table, the kitchen looked quite normal for an Asian home but I guess China adopted a more modern way of living from the years he’s been alive. China led me to an empty seat and took the one besides me. China gave me the European cutlery and thanked him out of habit.

 

As we ate our food, Hong Kong asked us when our wedding ceremony was I almost spit out the tea I was drinking while China blushed feverishly. Before China could answer I quickly said that we didn't plan a specific date.

 

“We don't wanna rush anything, right dà xióngmāo?” China said sweetly and I faked a smile while nodding. “You always rush when it comes to cute things” Hong Kong play fully mocked China.

 

“Aiyah! I know! But I’m trying to contain myself, aru” I blushed, did Hong Kong low-key call me cute without giving it away to China? Clever. Hong Kong gave me a sly smirk and a playful wink, I chuckled and China looked at me with quizzical eyes. “Ah, sorry just got stomach butterflies thinking about marrying you” I lied as I faked another smile.

 

China didn't believe me one bit but hid his true feeling with a gentle smile. “So are you guys gonna consummate before or after getting married?” Hong Kong asked mischievously, I coughed up my tea as I choked on his words.

 

“That's private!” I wheezed out, almost out of breath as China laughed. “Just asking’, so you're gonna share rooms right?” Hong Kong was incredibly nosy and I didn't like it, how could he say such things with a straight face.

 

Before I could say no, China chimed in “aiyah! How could you not want this cute dà xióngmāo in your bed” he said as he hugged me tightly while patting my head. I tried to discreetly push him away but he had an iron grip around me, I whispered “Let me go or your sleep won't be pleasant” in his ear with a threatening tone.

 

“Aiyah! Y/N, not in front of Jia! You devious fox, aru” China winked at me as I got more agitated but he let me go to my relief. It was Hong Kong's turn to blush this time as he looked away in embarrassment.

 

After dinner was finished, Hong Kong offered me a relaxing bath in their private hot spring, clearly I accepted as he showed me the way. “I hope you enjoy the hot spring, after the long flight and all” he said with a blank expression but his eyes held concern, I must've looked exhausted cause I felt like shit after all this ordeal.

 

I smiled at him and thanked him while I nodded him goodbye, he left with a small smile. I turned around and went inside the changing room, there was fresh new pajamas for me to wear with a note attached to it “hope this is for your liking my panda bear (*´∇｀*)”

 

I inspected the cloth and it felt like expensive silk with hand-sewn patterns on it. Under the silky pajamas was some underwear and a bra, China at least chose comfortable ones over the sexy lingerie kind. I wouldn't mind free lingerie but in this situation my first choice would be comfortable ones. I scanned the area to see if there was anyone or anything watching, finding nothing suspicious I undressed and wrapped a towel around my body just to be sure.

 

I went inside the hot spring room and I marveled at the sight, I didn't have anything like this back at my country mainly cause my country didn’t have that many volcanoes to sustain a hot spring. The floor was made out of stone with intricate patterns and the walls was made with sturdy wood with a glass roof on top, so you could gaze at the stars. I would lie if I didn’t say I wouldn’t want this in my home but I live in a rather normal sized house as the people of my country does. I liked cozy small cottages, makes it more homely in my opinion I thought to myself as I star gazed. The night sky was beautiful but not as beautiful as it is in my country, it’s clearer and brighter, before my mind could wander I stopped myself as I looked towards the warm pool of water, I rinsed off my body with water from the shower heads and went into the large pool of water.

 

I had to dip my toes in and out of the hot spring cause of the intense heat, slowly but surely my body got used to it as I brought with me the towel I had around me with cold water to cool me down if needed. I closed my eyes so deep in thought I didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to me. I let out a sigh but opened up my eyes when I heard someone speak.

 

“I see you're enjoying yourself, aru” China said with mischievousness in his eyes, I gasped when I realized we both were naked and I had full view of his private area and put my hands towards my eyes and sank deeper into the water. “Please cover up with a towel or leave” I said out clearly embarrassed, China laughed and got into the hot spring.

 

‘’Why would I do that when I can join you in the hot springs, aru’’ he walked closer and closer as I scooted away ‘’please stay away’’ I pleaded, feeling really vulnerable in this state. I reached the edge of the hot spring and looked at China in fear, afraid of what he could do. He stopped a meter away from me as I covered my chest with my arms ‘’I’m not gonna do anything to you, Y/N’’ he smiled at me while i glared at him, he probably wanted me to let down my guard.

 

‘’I just want to talk, aru’’ he held up his hands in a defensive manner like I was the dangerous one. I kept my glare at him ‘’In a bath? What a peculiar place to just talk’’ I accused him, he looked guilty with a fake innocent smile but I kept glaring at him with a snarl. ‘’Aiyah! Okay! I admit my intentions wasn’t just to talk’’ he anxiously massaged his neck like I do when I’m nervous ‘’Then what do you want? If It’s any sexual, the answer is a big fat no’’ I sneered at him.

 

His body got closer bit by bit ‘’ I wanted you give you a relaxing massage as a sorry for the wok pan incident, aru’’ he expressed guilt but also a glint of lust which betrayed his motives. ‘’Why don’t you ask your staff to give me one?’’ I interrogated him, his body now mere inches away from mine now. ‘’Well they’re not as professional as me and it would feel half-hearted’’ he tried to grab me by the shoulder but I went to the side as I dodged the hand.

 

‘’No, I don’t want one’’ I said with malice, he looked disappointed but then it looked like he got an idea of some sorts, it was disturbing the way he smiled at me. ‘’If you let me give you a back massage I’ll bring you to the pandas tomorrow’’ he winked at me. P-Pandas? That offer was irresistible, I had never seen a real life panda! You could only see one if you were in China or Japan. ‘’If I reject?’’ I asked trying not to show interest but failing miserably. He chuckled ‘’No pandas for a whole week’’ I gasped, that was horrible! ‘’I’ll just ask Japan, I bet he has pandas’’ I countered. China looked jealous just for a second ‘’He does, but his country is very strict about not touching the pandas, while I am not, aru!’’

 

he was right about that, Japan was rather strict  about their pandas. The deal was a win win right? I get a massage and get to cuddle pile with pandas. ‘’Aiyah, I see I have your interest, aru?’’ I sighed in defeat and nodded and he smiled as he motioned for me to come closer. ‘’Yao,If you try anything, I will kick your ass with your own wok pan’’ I warned while he smiled innocently.

 

He led me to somewhere we could sit in the hot spring, as we sat down I had my back turned to him as he started to massage me. I would lie if I said he wasn't any good, it felt amazing with the hot water making my skin more sensitive to touch. China suddenly snaked his arms around my waist and quickly pulled me way too close to him as I yelped in surprise. He put his other arm around my chest area as I tried to smack him like the bitch he is, just you wait till I get the wok pan. ‘’Your skin is so soft, Y/N I can hardly control myself’’ his voice was low and full of lewd thoughts as he nibbled on my neck.

 

I elbowed him in the stomach as I quickly scooted away with an angry glare ‘’You’re getting the wok pan straight up your ass, fuckwad’’ I growled out, China was preoccupied with trying to breathe, I hope he chokes on the hot steam from the hot spring. I grabbed the wet cold towel and wrapped it around me since it was the only one close by, I ran back to the changing room and put on the pajamas. First task before I go to bed is finding a wok pan.

 

I exited the changing room and found a staff member, I asked where the wok pans were and she led me to the kitchen giving me one with a questionable look at her face. I smiled at her explaining I would play a little ‘’prank’’ on my husband to be and she laughed, that’ll keep her quiet. I asked her to show me where China’s room was and she happily obliged, I thanked her and bowed as she smiled and laughed while bowing back. She showed me to China’s room and it was huge! It looked luxurious and the bed was big enough for like 4 people, I had to control myself not to gape in front of the staff member.

 

I thanked her yet again and she left with a gleeful smile, I sighed as I scanned the room nothing were out of place. China’s bed had a bunch of cute plushies littered around, I hid the wok pan under the bed and sat on the edge thinking about my poor country. I sighed as my head hit the covers.

 

I blacked out just for a second as I heard a door open, I opened my eyes and raised my body upwards and in the door I saw China with a smile upon seeing me laying in his bed. He turned around and I heard a click, that bastard locked the bedroom door! I scowled as China looked back at me with an innocent smile as he walked closer to me. I faked being angry to lure him closer to me, what he didn’t know was the wok pan under the bed, I internally smirked. As he closed in on me, I snaked my hand under the bed the grab the wok pan without China noticing.

 

“seeing you in my bed makes me worked up, aru” he smiled and winked at me, I didn't need to fake my angry glare this time. I took out the wok pan, finally showing my true intentions, I smirked towards China as he stopped walking towards me. “I'm also worked up, why don't you come closer, Yao” I smiled gleefully as I raised the wok pan so it was fully in China's view. China's face paled and backed away slowly “aiyah, we can talk about this Y/N so put down the wok pan” he laughed meekly.

 

“Hmm, did you put down your wok pan? No? You got your answer” I seethed out as I power walked towards him. China had his hands raised in defense but I didn't stop, I'm getting my revenge on all of them. “Dà xióngmāo, please calm down we can come to a compromise, right?” I stopped walking as I was inches away from him. “What compromise?” I angrily said as China still had his hands raised. “You can take one panda with you, whichever one you like if you put away the wok pan” a devious smirk playing on his lips.

 

He's using the pandas again, My weak point! I hit him lightly with the wok pan “you're not off the hook yet, Yao” I scowled at him as I put the wok pan under the bed again, I could use it to prevent China from doing anything stupid again. “You better keep your word” I angrily said as China suddenly stood behind me. “I will dà xióngmāo’’ he whispered in my ear as he pushed me into bed, my face met with soft material. I turned around and saw China on top of me smiling like an idiot.

 

‘’I’m really not in the mood for this, get the fuck off’’ I growled at China, he began to pout expecting me to play along with his antics. ‘’Fine~ but I can’t promise not to hug you in my sleep, aru’’ he playfully said, I rolled my eyes. I would stay as far away as possible or just sleep on the floor, perhaps under the bed to give him a good scare.

 

He got off me and lied next to me with a gleeful smile, I shuffled as far as I could away from him. He gave me another pout but I just shot him a warning glare to not mess with me right now or he’ll get the wok pan. He seemed to get what I was saying with my eyes and just kept smiling and staring at me with lovable eyes. I took all the plushies that were in the bed and made a wall between us ‘’Imagine that I’m America and you’re Mexico yeah? Stay on your side or I’ll deport you with the wok pan’’ China started to laugh but I was dead serious as I went under the covers and faced away from him. I was ready to just hit the hay and never wake up again, but they wouldn’t allow that I’m sure.

 

I awoke with a start as I felt something touch my hand, I looked around and saw I had rolled around to face China as I slept. His hand held mine and I looked over to China to see he had fallen asleep as well. His body was as close as could be to the plushie wall, he even hugged one of them with his other hand. I took my hand back and resumed sleeping with my back turned to him.

 

The whole week went like yesterday, Hong Kong being curious and China trying to get into my pants with no success. I got to cuddle with all the pandas and I got to choose one to adopt and take with me. I decided to call the baby panda for P/N, It clung to me all the time making it harder for China to get close. I also got my revenge with the wok pan, a bump or two could be seen on China's head if you knew where to look.

 

This day was the last of my days in China as I entered the private airplane, it's destination was England. P/N was still with me, hugging me close like If I was it's mother which I kinda were. China joined me, trying to get as much time as he could with me.

 

“Are you sure you want to bring P/N with you, Y/N? Arthur hates animals in his home” he said with concern as I laughed. “That's good, also it's my baby now so yes I'm sure” China sighed as he knew he couldn't talk me out of it, he suddenly smiled as he spoke with a mischievous voice “does this mean we have a baby together?” I looked at China in puzzlement and then I realized what he meant “I guess? I don't know if that's how it works but ok” I answered blankly. I suddenly got attacked by a love struck China as he hugged me and P/N, locking us in a group hug.

 

The plane had lifted and we were on our way to England as I thought up plans on how to escape all of this.

\-------------A/N------------

Translations:

Dà xióngmāo = panda bear  
 Qīn = dear  
xióngmāo = Panda  
Ài = dear  
 lǎoshī = teacher  
Xièxiè = Thank you

England is next, eh? wonder what will happen there ʕ•̀?•́ʔ✧


	2. Second Week

I said goodbye to China as England’s escorts picked me up. The escorts looked at P/N with stunned faces but they kept it professional and didn’t voice their opinions to me. They walked me to the fancy black car with England’s silver insignia, I usually saw that insignia whenever I got a letter from him. England didn’t quite like technology, he knew however how to text but it was like talking to a brick wall so we decided to send each other letters, a grave mistake on my part. That's probably how he learned to forge my signature and that's horrifying to know.

 

I climbed inside the car and we were on our way to England's Manor. The drive was not that long considering his manor was in central London. We arrived at the driveway and they escorted me out of the car and inside the huge manor. As I entered the manor, I was in a huge room with a spiral stairway leading upstairs, and to the sides were two other rooms with closed doors.

 

‘’Wait here miss Y/N and we’ll inform Mr.Kirkland of your arrival, we will also take your bags’’ before I could object to them taking my bags, they took them out of my hands and went upstairs leaving me standing here looking awkwardly around. At least I had P/N with me, hugging me close for comfort, I hugged my baby as they mewled out of happiness as I gave them a smile, they were so soft. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I froze up hugging P/N near me for comfort and there he was, England.

 

‘’My love, you look exhausted and what's that you are holding?’’ he spoke with longing and curiosity. I held out P/N for England to see as he gasped of horror, how dare he gasp at my baby as if it was an abomination! ‘’This is P/N and they are gonna stay’’ I told him with defiance as he shook his head. ‘’Absolutely not! It is gonna sleep outside where it can’t dirty or break things’’ I scowled at him as I hugged P/N closer to me.

 

“If P/N goes then I go too, we're a package deal” I sternly told England as he looked agitated at me “Love, I'll make you a deal, yes?” he spoke deviously. Scared of what he was gonna say next but yet intrigued, I motioned for him to continue.

 

“I have this dress ready for you but I know you too well to know you wouldn't put it on, so here's the deal. The critter get to stay if you wear whatever I tell you to wear” he said with amusement. I could disagree but then P/N wouldn't be allowed into the house and I could never let my poor baby freeze out there considering it mostly rains in England. “Fine, but only for today” I demanded as he shrugged in acceptance. “Then we have a deal my love” he said with triumph as he motioned for me to come closer.

 

“Don't be scared biscuit, I'm just gonna show you to your room that I've prepared so you can change out of those clothes” he explained to me and I got a bit irritated that he thought my clothes were not good enough for his tastes. I wear the fuck I want but since I made the deal with him I should just suck it up, he could've chosen something way worse than clothes to wear.

 

I walked towards England “So we won't be sharing rooms then?” As I finished speaking England's cheeks got really red and he looked stunned for just a moment. He cleared his throat “Eh u-uh no, I'm a gentleman and sleeping in the same room with the opposite sex before marriage is a big no” he explained to me with a flushed face, I forgot England was old in his way hence why he wasn't good with technology. He might be old-school but that shouldn't fool you, he is cunning in his ways.

 

I suppose it's good he has old ways of thinking for now. I nodded and England escorted me to my room, he stopped in front of the door “I'll call for the servants so they can help you dress” he said while opening the door for me “oh, thank you” I responded instinctively. England gave me a genuine smile and courtly bowed to me as he closed the door to my room. The inside of the room was big and fancy like China's room but this one was more older british styled with old but good maintained wallpaper on the walls. The floor slightly creaked under my weight, the bed was a double and had silk running down besides the bed like it shielded the one sleeping from any unwanted attention or stares.

 

I put P/N down on the soft bed as they mewled not wanting to be separated from me. “P/N, you need to get some rest ok? I'll give you your food so you can sleep” I said to P/N, they probably didn't understand what I said but who wouldn't talk to this cutie. I saw my bags were near the dresser, I had a premade milk bottle to feed P/N and some milk formulas in one of the bags. I opened the bags as I rummaged for the bottle, I easily found it and to my luck it hadn't spilled any milk in the bag, I'm always paranoid about that whenever I carry bottles around.

 

I walked back to the bed where P/N laid, they looked cozy on that soft bed, lucky thing. P/N started to mewl as they heard me coming closer, I bet they knew they were getting food. I sat on the beds edge and put P/N on my lap as I began to feed them with a smile. When I was done with feeding them, P/N fell soundly asleep. I put them back on the bed and curled the blanket around P/N.

 

Before I could do anything more, I heard a knock and a meek voice “Miss Y/N? I'm here to help you into the dress” I almost forgot about the dress! Ugh I hope England didn't pick a pink frilly one, that would suck. “Ah yes please enter, be quiet though I got a sleeping baby in here” I amusingly said, waiting for her reaction when she saw a panda instead of an actual baby.

 

She carefully opened up the door and silently walked in without any creaking,she had green eyes and beautiful long red hair tied in a ponytail, probably to keep it away while working. she looked over to me and then to the lump on the bed. She almost gasped loudly but her hand shot up to her mouth before she could and I chuckled lowly. “So sorry but I really wanted to see your reaction!” I giggled quietly.

 

The maid looked shocked but then gave me an amused grin “Everything's forgiven if I get to pet it someday” she laughed with me as I nodded “It's a promise”.

 

“Ah miss Y/N, you have seen the dress right? It's in the closet” the maid said as she opened the closet doors for me. Inside was a beautiful F/C coloured Victorian dress, it had graceful patterns that looked like golden flowers. I had to force myself not to look stunned, England had really bought me an expensive dress for me to wear.

 

“I see you're speechless huh? Didn't expect Mr.Kirkland to have knowledge on dresses?” I shook my head as a no, she laughed as she brought me the dress. “It really is beautiful but I don't think I'm worthy of such a dress” I meekly said to the maid. “Nonsense miss Y/N! Let me help you get into it and you'll see” I sighed in defeat as she helped into the tight fitting dress, at least there's no corset.

 

She brought me the mirror and I gasped, it fits suspiciously right around my body. I walked closer to admire the dress at a closer distance. I heard the maid laugh full hearthly at my surprise “I told you, you look amazing. Want me to style your hair?” She asked and I looked at her with awe “really!? You would do that for me?” She laughed again and smiled, she brought me to the makeup table and sat me down on the chair. “I never got your name, it would be nice to not refer you as just maid all the time” I laughed while she worked on my hair. ‘’Well miss Y/N my name is Olivia’’  she smiled as she finished my hairstyle.

 

I looked in the mirror and Olivia had done an excellent job! My hair looked graceful and shiny. ‘’I hope you don’t mind but I put some decorative ornaments in your hair, I’ll remove them when you’re going to bed of course’’ I laughed ‘’Of course I don’t mind! You should be a hairdresser or a stylist’’ I gave her an approving smile.

 

‘’Almost forgot miss Y/N! Mr.Kirkland is waiting for you in his study, want me to show you the way?’’ she said with urgency, I nodded not knowing where his study was. I could sneak into his study during nights to gather any valuable information about my predicament.

 

Olivia and I exited the bedroom while P/N was left to sleep soundly without any noise. We walked for awhile chit chatting about stuff, I told her I was originally from C/N and Olivia went wide eyed. She told me she always wanted to visit C/N but she never got the chance to, maybe when I get out of this situation I could invite her to my country.

 

We got to England’s study and Olivia knocked on the door, “Who is it?” England’s voice could be heard muffled by the door. “It is Olivia sir, I brought Y/N” she said with higher tone than usual so England could hear her from the other side “Come on in” England responded. Olivia opened the door for me and I walked in. The room was full of papers and books, you could literally call England's study for a library.

 

England had his eyes down in his desk while working on some paper, he even had a feather ink pen! Maybe I should introduce him to the erasable ink pen… nah that twat doesn't deserve it.

 

“Would you mind leaving Y/N and me alone for awhile?” He said still eyeing the paper with the feather ink pen in hand. Olivia nodded and walked out, I almost stopped her wanting to have someone trustworthy beside me. Olivia carefully closed the door and I could hear her footsteps getting fainter as she walked away.

 

“Is your accommodations to your liking my lo-” England looked up before he could finish his sentence, blushing wildly even his ears turned red. He dropped his feather pen and gazed at me with stunned eyes. “Yes the bedroom was to my linking” I casually said not noticing the look he had in his eyes, he suddenly stood up which startled me.

 

“Are you ok, Arthur?” I fearfully said taking small steps back as he walked towards me with an unknown look on his face. He was inches away from me now, still blushing “Oh um sorry I was entranced by your beauty” he cleared his voice. I rolled my eyes at him, “was there anything else you wanted beside forcing me into a dress?” I bitterly stated. “I did not force you biscuit, you willingly made a deal with me speaking of that, where is the cretin?” England sneered at mentioning P/N, and I scowled at him.

 

“They're soundly asleep in the bedroom” I explained as England's expression was that of relief. “That's good, so the thing I wanted was for us to go on a midnight stroll in the garden, yes?”  he said a bit demanding and I rolled my eyes “Sure” was my only response. I could make this to my advantage, map out the garden and how to get there in the dark.

 

England grabbed my hand and led me to the garden while I scanned every crook and creak for anything useful. I stepped into the rocky marble path surrounded by bushes with beautiful flowers and trees, everything was illuminated by lamp posts. Luckily I wasn't wearing any high heels and my dress wasn't too long to get that dirty. We walked in peaceful silence on the marble path, going deeper inside the garden. If need be, I could hide inside the garden to lose anyone trying to catch me if spotted.

 

The garden was charming even during night, even fireflies was up and about. We had arrived at what I assumed was the end by the marble path widening into a circle with a swing seat by the end surrounded by tall trees and flowers. England walked towards the swing seat and sat down, me being skeptical didn't follow pursuit. “Come here Y/N, your feet must be aching after our stroll” he motioned for me to come closer, I knew he was planning on something so I just stood there.

 

“There's nothing to be afraid of, I don't bite” he said as he patted the seat next to him. What a lying brat, he was all bite more like it. “I think we should go back, I'm getting rather sleepy” I told him not in the mood for any games. “I need to discuss something important so you either sit here or we can play the waiting game unless you know the way back?” He asked with malice and arrogance.

 

I sneered at him and walked off, knowing the way back fully well. I could hear England panic behind me as he shouted for me to stop but I didn't listen to his arrogant ass. I heard running footsteps behind me, clearly England trying to catch up to me. I stopped walking and turned around, England accidentally bumped into me making us both fall down. He wrapped his arms around me and turned me around so he would take the blunt of the fall.

 

I ended up falling into England's chest as he made a small sound of discomfort. I tried getting up but my dress was proving difficult to get up with. “I see you're enjoying the view, my dear?” England said mischievously knowing fully well I struggled to get up, he probably planned this shit.

 

I finally got up, dusting off my dress. “Really Arthur, did you have to do that?” I spoke with an annoyed tone. He chuckled as he outreached his hand asking for help, with instinct I grabbed his hand ready to help him up but instead of me getting him up, he pulled me down instead. He caught my falling form and swapped our places so he was the one on top. “I see you have fallen for me twice” he laughed but I just rolled my eyes.

 

“Could you kindly get the fuck off?” I spat out, England pouted but got off me with no protests. “So grumpy, maybe you need a snack and some chamomile tea before bed” he giggled as I flipped him off. He grabbed my hand that was flipping him off “Though with all seriousness, I have to discuss something with you but I guess we can do that tomorrow, biscuit” he smiled and winked at me.

 

England showed me back to my room, before I could go inside I could hear England's voice “No goodnight kiss?” He mocked as I turned around “Never” I seethed. He laughed “Someday” he mumbled loudly enough for me to hear as he walked away. “Someday my ass” I mumbled quietly but not quite enough “I’ll look forward to it” he turned his head around and gave me another wink. I quickly walked into the bedroom and shut the door with force, I could hear England's mocking laughs.

 

I sighed feeling exhausted, P/N was still sleeping like a baby. I was about to join them but a knock could be heard and I opened the door. It was Olivia with a tray of snacks and some tea, I thanked her as she put down the tray on the small coffee table. “I would ask you to join me but I am too exhausted” I quietly said and Olivia giggled shaking her head ‘’It's fine miss Y/N, I understand” she bowed and helped me out of the dress and my hair decorations with a smile and I gave her a genuine smile back. “You can just call me Y/N” I informed her and she nodded with excitement.

 

“Well i'll be going now mis-... Y/N, if you need me, I'll be roaming the halls so just give me a shout. Mr.Kirkland has informed me of your directional challenges” she laughed while I scowled. She saw that she had hit a sore point and apologized which I accepted. She walked away and I closed the bedroom door. I took the snacks and ate them while drinking the hot calming tea. I went to bed shoving P/N next to me and with two closed eyes I fell asleep.

 

I awoke with a start as I heard a meek mewl come from P/N “Yeah yeah buddy, I'm hungry too” I answered P/N's mewls as they looked at me with accusatory eyes. “Those snacks were a long time ago, ok?” I responded but all I got back was mewls of argument. I sighed “Fine but you should be happy you're cute” I said as I went to my bags to find another bottle to feed P/N. Lucky me, I only have one left meaning I have to make more. Maybe I can get Olivia to make it? Am I too lazy to do it myself? Absolutely.

 

I fed P/N the bottle as they mewled happily, maybe I should get some food as well. I put on some good old normal clothes and picked up P/N “Are you ready to protect me from bushy brows?” I said to P/N as they mewled out of determination. I walked out of the bedroom and my quest to find the kitchen began.

 

I walked around  England’s huge manor trying to find any sort of food, exploring could prove useful in the future anyway, I had explored for quite awhile now and I found pathways that might prove useful, I also learned the way the to the main entrance. I accidentally bumped into Olivia and she gasped ‘’Y/N! We have been looking everywhere for you! Mr.Kirkland is livid! He thought somebody had kidnapped you’’ Olivia expressed worry as I had to hold in a cynical laugh. He was worried about someone kidnapping me? What a hypocrite. ‘’Oh sorry! I must’ve been in my own world, just exploring’’ I said as my stomach rumbled ‘’And trying to find food’’ I finished speaking with a smile.

 

‘’Y/N please follow me before Mr.Kirkland does anything rash’’ Olivia spoke with urgency and I obliged. Following Olivia back to England’s study, she knocked on the door ‘’Sir! I found her’’ as she had finished her sentence the door slammed open and out came a worried and disheveled looking England. How long gone was I?

 

‘’Y/N! Are you ok?  where were you!?’’ He interrogated me, making P/N nervous so they clinged to me tighter. ‘’I’m fine Arthur, I was just exploring’’ I explained to him but he got suspicious, he sighed deeply in defeat. ‘’I almost called the special force to locate you’’ he meekly laughed, I just scowled at him. He had some sort of a special force? Escaping will be fun…. Not, at least I knew he had one now so I would be aware.

 

‘’That's totally not funny’’ I said with dead seriousness as England stopped laughing and got an agitated look ‘’Then you should at least inform my servants of what you’re up to’’ he fake smiled trying to keep the act up since Olivia was in our presence. Olivia laughed ‘’You guys are such a cute couple! I can’t believe you’re already fiances!’’ she happily announced as I held back a choke. Fiances!? First China and now England, what the hell is going on! England kept his fake smile but was obviously fuming inside however,

Olivia remained oblivious as ever. ‘’Would you mind leaving me and my fiance to talk about our important date?’’ England said with a fake sweet tone and Olivia giggled like a school child while walking out of the study.

 

‘’So when were you gonna tell me we are engaged!?’’ I whispered yelled to England and that fucker smirked. ‘’Well, when the wedding was going on but now you know so, want to plan with me instead of against me?’’ he kept smirking and it made me furious, I balled my first making my nails dig into my skin and reopen the old wounds I got from their stupid ass game.

 

‘’No, I refuse’’ I bluntly said, England noticed my fists and rushed over to me ‘’My dear, you have to stop hurting yourself!’’ he said with concern, I tried to back away from him not wanting him any closer than he already was to me. ‘’Just wait in here, I’ll get a servant in here to treat your wounds’’ he said as he rushed out.

 

This was probably my only chance at getting a good look at what England was plotting, I quickly went to his desk where he does all his paperworks. I carefully tried not to touch anything with my bloody hands as they would  alert England to my snooping. As I scanned the desk with my eyes I saw a copy of the contract England had signed with my handwriting. Now that I got a closer look at it I could read what I was legally binded to for now, I began to read it:  

 

Y/N L/N the personification of C/N agrees to join these countries in an alliance.

 

England (Arthur Kirkland)

America (Alfred F. Jones)

France (Francis Bonnefoy)

Russia (Ivan Braginsky)

China (Yao Wang)

Germany (Ludwig Beilschmidt)

Italy (Feliciano Vargas)

Japan (Kiku Honda)

 

Y/N is also obligated to marry at least one of the personifications, if the agreement is not met the contract will become invalid.

 

There was some other bullshit as well that made me furious! Like I would ever agree to this shit, their plan B was the most highly outcome either way. I scanned all the other paperwork, none of any use to me.

 

I heard several footsteps come towards my direction, I quickly removed myself from the desk and stood where I used to be before England left to get help. I looked at my hands and they were not bleeding that much, luckily nothing had dripped onto the floor.

 

The door slammed open as England and an unknown maid came inside. The maid rushed towards me with a first aid kit, she sat me down on a chair and started to disinfect my wounds. It stung like a bitch, I tried my hardest not to hiss. England glared at the maid, obviously not liking she was causing me a necessary pain.

 

The maid skillfully wrapped my palms in bandages and put everything back in the kit, she bowed to me and left with a hurry. I wonder what England had said to her for her to look so frightened, nothing good I bet.

 

England sighed “My dear, we should drink some afternoon tea so we can discuss this in a calmly matter” I rolled my eyes at him. “No, I don't want to marry anyone” I bitterly said and England did not like what I was saying. He sighed as he crossed his arms “at least join me for tea” I glared at him as my stomach started to rumble. “Fine but only because I'm hungry” I stated clearly to him as he smirked, arrogant bastard.

 

I put P/N in my room, I got a disagreeing mewl from them but whatever England had planned wasn't any good for any panda baby and after that, England led me to a balcony and we sat down on opposite ends, one of the maids came towards us to ask what kind of snacks we wanted for our tea. I told her I just wanted the normal tea biscuits and England wanted the same, he beckoned the maid towards him to whisper something in her ear as she nodded and walked off to get our tea and snacks. I looked at England with a suspecting glare while he just smiled at me which made me uncomfortable.

 

The maids brought us our tea and tea biscuits, I thanked them out of manners and they bowed courtly to me and then walked off. I took a sip of the tea, It wasn't bad. “How was the tea, love?” England asked with anticipation. “It was great but it's too sweet for my taste” I answered honestly and England gave me a huge smile which made me very suspicious of him. I gobbled the tea biscuits right up and drank all of the tea, I felt quite weird and fuzzy inside when I had finished.

 

“So are you sure you don't want to marry anyone?” England suddenly asked me, I looked at him if he was crazy. “Like I said before, I would love to marry you” as I finished that sentence I smacked my bandaged hands up to my mouth. What in the actual fuck did I just say!?

 

England gave me the biggest shit eating grin “Really? It's great to know you feel the same love” he chuckled but I didn't find it funny at all! “You might wonder what's happening love” he asked me while I just stared at him with shock. “I might have spiked your drink with a love potion and it seems to work perfectly” he continued while smirking.

 

What the actual fuck! I quickly stood up as did England, we had a stare down trying to predict each other's moves. “Just give into the potion my dear, it'll just get stronger the more you fight it” he explained but I didn't give a shit. I quickly glanced at the door, it wasn't that far away but the question was if I was quicker than England. I could run to the garden and hide there now that I had memorized the way, I would take the risk.

 

I quickly moved towards the door and managed to open it and run into the other room without getting caught by England. I made a mad dash towards the garden with England a few meters behind. I kept a good distance between me and England so I could hide inside a bush without getting seen.

 

When I got to the garden, I ran inside the forest of trees and bushes and deviated from the path we had gone on yesterday. I quickly found a huge bush that would hide my body quite well, I jumped in and sat still. My legs had turned into jelly and the warm fuzzy feeling had gotten worse.

 

“Y/N where are you? I was thinking of traveling to London with you tomorrow” I could hear England say as I put my bandaged hands over my mouth to block any breathing sounds. “We could go see big Ben, it's a very big clock” he finished almost naughty with his tone of voice  as he emphasised the word clock. The fuzzy feeling was almost unbearable and staying still was impossible, I accidentally rustled some of the leaves making them shake and make sounds.

 

England suddenly attacked me and pinned me down, I yelped in surprise. “Wouldn't you like to see my big clock?” He whispered into my ear and I glared at him. “Fuck m-me.. you!” I bitterly said, this wasn't good not good at all. He darkly chuckled “Don’t worry love, I will when we're happily married” he said and began to kiss me while he rubbed my thigh with one of his hands.

 

The fuzzy feeling got to be too much, I ruffled his hair with my hands as we kissed. We both moaned in pleasure as we continued our heated make out session in the bush. As we kissed the fuzzy feeling went away and I got control over my body once again, I stopped ruffling England's hair and pushed him off.

 

“You'll pay for that you twat!” I spat out as he looked dissatisfied “Bummer, I wished it would last a bit longer” he looked at me with lust in his eyes. I shuffled away getting my strength in my legs back, I stood up and so did England. “I will never ever marry anyone of you!” I shouted as I pushed him away and quickly ran back to my room. P/N mewled loudly as if to ask what's wrong and I scooped them up and hugged them tighter. This was the last drop, tonight was the night I would escape this hell!

 

I waited until it was midnight, time for my great escape. I took all of the necessary items with me and put P/N close to me as they clung to my body. I found the main entrance door and exited to the outside, it was dark but there was enough light to navigate in the dark.

 

“Miss Y/N is that you?” A guard had spotted me, without responding to the guard I ran as fast as possible away from the Manor, when I got a good few meters away from the building, I heard men shouting and flashlights in the distance. I ran quicker and to my luck, there was an iron bar fence preventing me from getting off the Manor grounds.

 

P/N mewled at the commotion behind me, I tried to shush them but they wouldn't stop crying. I looked at the iron bars and saw that they might be just about right to squeeze through, I could get stuck but that was a risk I had to take, escaping was important.

 

I put P/N through the bars and then my bag, I proceeded to squeeze myself out last when I got through I saw a bright light and someone shouting “I found her!” I quickly slinged the bag around my shoulders and put P/N close to my chest. “You there! Stop or we'll use force!” a man wearing all black shouted as he ran up to the iron bars. Many footsteps could be heard coming towards me and that was my guess to run. The last thing I could hear the man shouting was “Get the tranquilizer gun ready!”

 

I ran towards an alleyway to hide and confuse whoever was chasing me, I had to get to a phone! They had taken my phone so I couldn't keep in contact with any of my family or the outside world. I ran from alleyway to alleyway to search for a pay phone, I had asked Olivia for some spare change earlier and she looked like she had questions but never voiced them. There was no people around since it was night, making me stand out like a sore thumb in open spaces.

 

In the distance I saw a pay phone booth and my heart jumped of joy but that didn't last long as I saw a blur shoot past me and hit a wall, it fell to the ground. What I saw was a tranquilizer dart and I realized they had found me, I had to be quick if I wanted to contact anyone!

 

I ran inside the booth, it provided me with some protection from the darts. I hurriedly put the coins in the coin slot and decided to dial Egypt's number. I could hear shouts outside the booth while it was ringing, waiting for Egypt to hopefully notice. Suddenly the booth door slammed open and before I could react I felt a sting on my neck, to my horror I could hear the click of the phone and Egypt's voice saying “Who's this?”

 

I couldn't speak or shout for help as my limbs turned numb. The man who had slammed the door open ended the call and caught my body before I could fall to the ground. Before everything turned black I could hear the man talk into his earpiece “Target is secured, bringing Target to destination” and I lost consciousness gripping P/N with a death grip.

 

I awoke with quite a hazy mind realizing I was in a bed as I looked around the unknown room, my gaze stopped at a blonde person sitting on the beds far edge, blinking a few times I saw that it was England and he wasn't happy, not happy at all. “I'm very dissatisfied by your behavior last night Y/N” he said with slight irked tone in his voice. I couldn't care less if he was dissatisfied with what I was doing, I wanted to go home and never see them again! I just glared at him quite happy that I pissed him off.

 

“As punishment, you'll be sleeping with me in this room and that pesky critter you had with you will be staying here in England until our marriage” he smirked as I panicked, I tried to look for P/N anywhere near me “Where's P/N!?” I screeched as he shushed me and moved closer to me “The critter is fine as long as you play along, also I did promise I would give you a tour of London, yes? Get dressed my love, you'll adore London I assure you”

 

The 4 days I had left with England was grueling and I constantly worried for P/N. Olivia and me turned out to become best friends and talk about all sort of stuff, I of course were careful of what I shared to her, she might gossip to England since she believes we're together. I sneaked into England’s study one night and learned that the love potion England had given me only works in tea for some reason, so I avoided tea like the plague and opted for other beverages. Sleeping near England was exhausting, who knew he was such a clinger, always reaching to hug me and then afterwards fake innocence when he woke up close to me.

 

When it came for me to depart England had to stay behind to finish late important paper works but he of course gave me escorts so I wouldn't run away again. He had also given me winter clothes to survive the unforgiving weather in Russia, how generous. Before I left I had warned him if something happened to my baby panda, he would pay dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------A/N------------
> 
> So sorry for the long wait! I'll try to post weekly but I can't promise anything hehe  (´• - •`)
> 
> P/N = Panda name
> 
> F/C = Favorite color
> 
> Russia is next, be ready for the cold   ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣▽￣)┘ 


	3. Third Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of sexual abuse more than my other chapters so, you've been warned.

The flight to Russia was almost peaceful, England's escorts mostly left me alone with my thoughts. I had finally some time for myself, it felt nice to not be close to any of my former friends. I still had Russia's scarf with me when he left it with me, might as well use it to be warmer.

 

When I got to Russia, the weather was freezing cold, I could even see my breathing and snowflakes could be seen falling down. I wrapped the scarf around my cold neck to keep myself warmer, a man approached me with a blank stare, he had dirty blonde medium length hair and dull green eyes. “Are you perhaps Y/N L/N?” He said as monotonous like the grey color in the skies. “Ah yes! That's me, nice to meet you” I said with a smile, trying to brighten the mood but he just nodded at my introduction.

 

“I am Toris Laurinaitis, the personification of Lithuania, I'm here to take you to Mr.Ivan” he offered his hand to guide me, I took it and my hand got instantly warmer, as I didn't have any gloves and the wounds on my knuckles and palms didn't help either. “You're deathly cold, let's hurry to the car to get warmer, the fireplace should be lit for you when we get to Ivan's cottage” Lithuania explained. I nodded and tried to yet again to make the mood brighter with a joke while we walked.

 

“You know what else is lit?” I said as I tried not to giggle, Lithuania looked like a huge question mark “No?” He asked quizzically, his green eyes giving off a curious glint as to what I would say, stopping his walking to look at me. I smiled no longer able to hold it in “You, cause you're LIT-thuania” we both laughed when I finished my punchline, his eyes gleaming a brighter green than when he introduced himself.

 

“That one was quite good, but I doubt I'm as warm a lit fireplace so let's continue on our way” he spoke with more heart warming tone as he smiled while we continued our walk to the car. Mission make the awkwardness go away success!

 

The drive wasn't that long but Russia's cottage was in the middle of nowhere, just woods surrounding it, it would be difficult to escape by foot considering the low temperature and snow. Escaping by night was not a viable plan since the temperature would drop even more. Before I could think about any other escape routes, Lithuania opened the car door for me.

 

I went out into the cold yet again, shivering cause of the sheer cold. We grabbed what little stuff I had brought with me and proceeded to walk to the cottage door, the car park was shoveled well making it easier to walk. Lithuania held the door open for me and I trotted hurriedly in, escaping the cold that was outside. “Thank you uh, would you want me to call you by last name?” I asked him as he shook his head, his dirty blonde hair swishing around “Toris is fine also easier to say, don't you agree?” I nodded and exclaimed “yup!” We both smiled at each other as we took off our winter clothes but decided to keep the scarf on, hanging them on the outdoor cloth hooks. “Let me bring your stuff to the room, the fire is that way there's no way to miss it” he said while pointing at a direction to a door, presumably the room with the fire.

 

I nodded and we parted ways, I opened the door Lithuania had pointed at, long and behold, there was the promised lit bonfire! Save point reached? Yeah probably not. There was a brown soft looking couch and a dark wooden coffee table in front of the fire, but not close enough to set on fire of course. As I walked closer, I could see that under the couch and the coffee table there was a fur carpet, it was probably a bear's skin since it had brown pelt, I felt kinda sad for the poor bear. Luckily the carpet had no bear head on it, at least it's head wasn't used as a decorative item.

 

I sighed in relief and immediately went near the fire as possible so not to set myself ablaze, I sat on the wooden floor in front of the fire, it was peaceful. Just me and the fire, sometimes fire crackling softly. It was dark outside already, Russian day time being cut short by the Russian winter. Suddenly I heard the door open “Y/N! Oh my gosh, it has been ages since I last saw you! You need to visit some more!” A feminine yet authoritative voice spoke, I looked behind me and saw Belarus. Her icy blue eyes looking at my surprised E/C ones. I stood up and trotted towards her “Natasha! It has been way too long!” I exclaimed as we hugged each other in a tight embrace, her platinum blonde hair engulfing me, her blue dress getting a bit squashed.

 

“And you said you couldn't visit cause of the cold weather! And is that my brothers scarf? He never takes that thing off!” she uttered in disbelief and a hint of jealousy, I knew she had a thing for Russia but he didn't feel the same. “Ah! He kinda gave it to me on our last meeting and forgot it, so I wanted to return it!” I tried to convince her, not wanting to tell her the truth, she would get so angry knowing her brother fancied me instead of her.

 

She scanned me with her icy blue eyes and nodded, she smiled at me “That's kind of you, but I'll be frank with you Y/N, I'm sure you know I like big brother, da?” she darkly said almost giving the kolkolkol sound like Russia does “Of course! I don't even like him that way!” I put my hands up in defense, it looked like Belarus believed me. She looked at my raised hands and gasped “Y/N! Who's hurt you!? It's all purple and red!” She clasped my hand gently. “Natasha, it's fine! Really! Most of it has already healed!” I tried to take my hands back but Belarus wouldn't let me.

 

“No! We are going to big brother so he can beat up whoever did this to you!” she dragged me with her as I tried to protest but she wouldn't listen. “Maybe Ivan is busy! Let's go back Natasha” I tried to convince her but she shook her head no “No one hurts you and gets away with it” there was no way of stopping Belarus. She finally stopped at a door, knocking harshly on the wooden door, she barged right in with me in tow. Russia was sitting near his desk doing what I presume was paper work, not even flinching when Belarus barged in. He must've been used to it by now I guess.

 

“What is it now nat-” he looked up and instantly and locked his gaze on me, his piercing violet eyes stabbing me with his stare, I hid behind Belarus as he smiled a sickly sweet smile. Belarus walked closer to Russia's desk, making me follow behind her to hide from Russia's violet eyes.

 

“Look at Y/N's hands! She won't tell me who's responsible please talk some sense into her” she sidestepped and grabbed my hands gently to show Russia. He rose up from his chair and walked closer to take a better look at my hands, he wore his tan long coat even though we were inside and his scarf was replaced by bandages around his neck, his gaze no longer directed at my face but now my hands and it didn't feel any better, his face was unreadable as he wore a stoic facade.

 

“Its my doing, I have a nervous habit when I'm in a high stress situation” I confessed as it was partly true. Belarus looked skeptical but let my hands go “I have to go now, I promised Toris to meet up so I'll leave you in my brothers capable hands” she announced as she embraced me in a goodbye hug. “You better be telling the truth, Y/N” she whispered in my ear before leaving, making it just me and Russia in the room.

 

“You're wearing Ivan's scarf, da?” Russia said with yet again a sickly sweet smile as his violet eyes showed adoration. “I-I was about to return it!” I stuttered out, taking it off and holding it for him to take. “ крошка, you're to kind for your own good, that's why Ivan has to protect you, da?” he said as he took the scarf out of my bruised hands. “I don't need protection Ivan” I told him bluntly, when I said that his expression turned into a scowl.

 

He put a hand on my shoulder “you're too naive подсолнух, I will protect you even if you want it or not,да?” He demanded but I took his hand off my shoulder, this seemed to make him slightly annoyed as his violet eyes pierced through my soul. He sighed as he put the scarf I gave him back around his neck, in seconds his pissy expression turned into Bliss as he dug his face in the scarf.

 

I rolled my eyes at him and started to trot out of his work space, a hand gently stopped me “подсолнух, I'm not done speaking, come sit” he led me to the chair opposite of where Russia sat and seated me down. Russia seated himself in his original spot, we were face to face like we had a business meeting.

 

“What is it Ivan?” I said my patience wearing thin as I glared at his violet eyes “I have a proposition for you подсолнух” he stared right back, observing my facial expressions. “And what's that?” I asked, clearly irked off. “In two days time I have some free time and thought we could go on a date but I know you're not quite willing so” he explained the first part as I motioned for him to go on, making it clear I was interested. “I know the English man took something precious from you and keeping it as hostage, if you go on the date with me I will take it back for you, da?” He ended with a smile, I could get P/N back!

 

I thought about it and decided that it was too dangerous for P/N to be with me for now “if you get P/N safely to my house where my housemate lives, I'll go on the date” Russia looked as he was in thought, as he absentmindedly played with one of his platinum blonde hair locks. “Hmmm… do you mean that man with black hair and eyes?” Russia asked, jealousy clearly showing in his violet eyes. “Yes, his name is Mason, we're only housemates. You could say he's my maid” I explained to Russia, he still had a glint of jealousy but not as much as before.

 

“I'll agree to take P/N to Mason if you wear an electric choker so you can't run away from me” Russia concluded the deal's rules. As he waited for my answer, he dug his face into the scarf yet again. “Fine, I will comply to the deal” I told him bitterly, at least I wouldn't need to think about P/N being in danger anymore and England wouldn't have a leverage on me. Russia smiled at me but turned into an oh expression “I almost forgot to tell you, you'll be sharing rooms with Natasha, if she causes any problems you tell Ivan, да?” I just blankly nodded, Belarus is my friend for years now, she wouldn't cause any trouble if it doesn't include you I thought to myself as I walked to the door.

 

“I'll soon be done with work подсолнух, I'll find you when I'm done” he chimed in before I could open the door, I looked behind me to see a childishly happy man with love struck violet eyes “I'll be sure to hide then” I quickly said as I closed the door with an annoyed expression. I could hear a few laughs coming from the room I had been in, I could always hide with Belarus, it's safe in numbers after all.

 

I found Belarus talking to Lithuania, they looked happy talking to each other. They even blushed at each other sometimes and here I thought she would only love her big brother. I announced my arrival with a hum “Am I interrupting something?” I winked at them as they both looked speechless and blushing messes. “Ah Y/N! No no! We were just talking” Belarus explained trying to compose herself.

“Well I was thinking of catching up while we warm ourselves by the fire? But it seems you're busy with Toris” I winked at Belarus and wiggling my eyebrows. Lithuania hid his face in his palms “W-why don't you guys catch up, we can always talk whenever Natasha” he said while taking his hand away from his face and holding Belarus hands gently. His bright green eyes looking straight into her icy blue eyes, she smiled at him and nodded.

 

I waved a slight goodbye to Lithuania and we walked back to where the warm fire was. “I thought you liked Ivan?” I questioned her but she stopped walking and looked away “Can we talk about this in our shared bedroom?” She said as I couldn't read her expressions due to her looking away from me. “Oh yeah sure, when you're ready” my tone of voice changing into a concerned one, she turned back to me and smiled, gently taking my hand and leading the way.

 

When we got into the warm room, someone was already by the fire trying to keep it going as they were adding firewood and poking around. ‘’Hello there’’ I softly said as the figure spun around shocked violet eyes widened at seeing me and Belarus. ‘’A-A-Ah Hello, I haven’t S-Seen you A-Around before’’ the young looking boy stuttered out, his blonde hair looking golden in the fire lights.

 

Belarus looked slightly annoyed at the person and I assured her it was okay, I walked closer to the young man to introduce myself. “I'm Y/N L/N the personification of C/N, and you are?” He avoided eye contact and fidgeted with his hands. “My n-name's R-r-aivis Galante, personification of L-l-atvia and one of the Baltic s-s-states” he stuttered again. “Well Raivis, thanks for keeping the fire burning” I smiled at him as he nodded and hastily trotted out of the room, clearly not liking the glare Belarus gave him. Belarus sighed as she seated herself on the couch, motioning me to sit besides her.

 

It had been awhile and Belarus and I had caught up with chatting since the last time I talked to her, I had ended up laying on the bear rug near the fireplace so I was next to the heat source while Belarus laid sprayed on the couch, enjoying each other's conversations. Suddenly I heard someone open the door and walk in, Belarus sat up while I kept laying on the rug, enjoying the warmth. “Have you seen Y/N?” I could hear Russia speak, I looked at Belarus and put my finger to my lips telling her to not tell I was here.

 

“I saw her a while ago but I don't know where she went” she lied as I could hear a deep sigh from Russia “Tell me if you see her, da?” He told her and she gave a quick “da” back. I could hear Russia's footsteps leaving and exit the door, I sighed and stood up to sit beside Belarus. “Thanks” I quietly said, hoping Russia wasn't eavesdropping. We both yawned at the same time, signaling it was time for bed “Do you still want to talk about it?” I asked her as she nodded and stood up.

 

“Yes, I need to get it off my chest” she said as she grabbed my hand and led me to our shared room. The room had 1 double bed and 2 night stands with fancy looking Russian lamps. I checked the room and saw my bags of items were already here. I changed into nightwear and seated myself in the bed, next to Belarus. “You can tell me anything Natasha, you know I won't gossip” I gently took her hand in mine as she looked tearfully at me.

 

“It's about big brother, I think I don't have feelings for him anymore and he's always asking about you so what I'm trying to say is that you have the go ahead if you want to date him” I embraced her in a tight hug and rubbed her back as she spilled some tears. “Shhh… it's ok Natasha, did you find someone else?” I quietly said as I continued to comfort her “Yes, one of the Baltic states but I'm sure big brother won't agree to let me be with him” she cried.

 

“You don't need his permission if you truly love each other” I explained to her and she gave me a tearful but happy smile “Really?” she rasped and I nodded. I decided to tell Belarus about the game and my situation, she gasped and hugged me tight “I'm so sorry! I didn't know big brother would go to such lengths” I told her it was okay “Can you help me escape?” I whispered into her ear.

 

“Yes… but it's too late now, I'll talk to Toris tomorrow and maybe he can smuggle you out of the cottage” I thanked Belarus and told her to be careful, not wanting Russia's wrath upon her. We both went to bed snuggling each other for comfort and warmth.In my sleep I could feel someone's hand stroking my hair, I didn't get up cause it might just be Belarus sleep moving. It didn't feel bad so I let her continue as I fell back asleep.

 

“Y/N wake up!” I could hear Belarus say as she was shaking me “w-what?” I mumbled clearly not wanting to wake up yet. “It's time for breakfast, my big brother and I have it every morning so get up” I mumbled a no and turned my body away so I could fall asleep again. “I guess we can't go to our planned tour around the city to scope out an escape route” she dramatically acted and her body “fell” on me. “Fine! I'm up, just let me get ready ok?” I mumbled while getting up and rubbing my eyes, Belarus giggled and threw some clothes at me.

 

“Wear those, it's usually cold in the mornings”  I thanked her and put them on. “Belarus, why am I wearing a fluffy hoodie that looks like a bear? It even has a fluff tail behind!” I told her and she laughed as she aw'd me “But you're so adorable!” She exclaimed. I huffed out in annoyance “Don't be like Yao” I said, she gasped and put her hand on her heart “Don't insult me like that” we both stared at each other for a second, her icy blue eyes showing amusement as laughed out loud. I told her I was ready for breakfast but I wanted to shower before our “tour”.

 

Belarus showed me the way to the dining room, which was cozy except for Russia was sitting there. On the table there was some Kasha and butterbrots, at least there was some things that I liked on the table. Russia looked up at me and began to blush, it must've been the hoodie. “Good morning” he said as Belarus and I sat down. “Good morning big brother!” Belarus exclaimed with happiness, she probably acted to not seem suspicious, I just huffed out a good morning not feeling it today, as he laughed.

 

“I see sunflower's not a morning person, da?” he smiled at me with his bright violet eyes, I just blankly nodded. “Oh you should've seen her at the slumber party” Belarus teased and I glared at her, warning her to not tell as Russia looked intrigued. “Tell me, da?” He asked sweetly to his sister, playing with one of his platinum blonde hair lock as she nodded “But of course! When we woke her up sh-” she got interrupted by me throwing Kasha at her using my spoon. She looked at me in disbelief while I stuck out my tongue to her, Russia began to laugh not able to contain his laughter.

 

Belarus began to laugh as well “Fine, I won't tell” she giggled out, Russia looked disappointed but satisfied either way. We ate breakfast, some chatter here and there but I tried to avoid talking to Russia if I could. “Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you, me and Y/N is going outside so I can show her my favorite places!” she exclaimed with excitement but Russia looked unsure. “I'm not sure if she's used to the cold yet” he explained with concern over my health, Belarus pouted at him and stared at him with her icy Blue eyes.

 

I decided to join in with my puppy stare “Please Ivan? I really want to see Russian places and we'll be back early?” I pleaded to him and his Violet eyes looked like it was entranced by mine E/C ones. He sighed deeply “Fine, but you will come home early, if Y/N gets sick there will be consequences” he said directed at Belarus particularly. We both gave each other a high five, excited to go out together and also low key finding an escape route.

 

We were about to leave to get ready but Russia interrupted us “Don't I get a goodbye hug?” He smiled at us. “Of course big brother” Belarus smiled back and hugged Russia tight, I just awkwardly stood there not wanting to get close. When Belarus finished hugging Russia, he turned towards me with a menacing smile “крошка, you can't escape Ivan's goodbye hugs” he said lowly as he was moving towards me with an icy cold aura. I somehow was paralyzed with fear, I looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He embraced me in a big hug and I miraculously hugged him back trying not to anger him, he put one of his hands on my head and pushed me closer to his chest. He leaned near my ear and whispered “ты можешь попробовать, но ты не можешь убежать” he said in Russian and let me go with a sickly sweet smile. I looked at him quizzically, what did he say? There's no way I can translate that even with Belarus help.

 

“Don't want to be late, da?” He said as he gently pushed me to the door and Belarus following, we gave a last wave and fake smiles to him. As we walked back to the bedroom Belarus spoke with concern “He really does intend to make you one with him” I shivered when she said that “please don't remind me” I grimly replied.

 

We got ready and dressed as Lithuania waited for us as he was our chauffeur for the day, my hair was a bit damp after showering but that didn't stop me. Belarus looked extra pretty, I wonder why but she looked amazing even in winter clothes. Lithuania waved to us motioning that he was ready, wait was that a blush on his cheeks when he looked at Belarus with his green sparkling eyes? It can't be, I thought she hated him! I ship it already and it's gonna sail.

I elbowed Belarus and she looked over curious of what I was gonna say “One of the Baltics, eh?” I winked at her, when she realized what I meant she turned tomato red as I giggled. We greeted Lithuania, obviously curious of what I had said to Belarus on the way cause she avoided his green eyes still blushing. I just shrugged it off with a playful smile, while Belarus just huffed and got into the car. Lithuania and I both laughed at her embarrassment as we got into the car as well, he told her it was okay to feel embarrassed around him but she just shot him down with a “I don't like you.. or anything” we both knew it was a lie.

 

During the car ride Lithuania said he was informed of my predicament and wanted to help as well. “How did you tell him? I told you before I went to bed” I questioned Belarus as she started blushing again and Lithuania started to laugh. “OH, you snuck out you little weasel you” I ruffled her hair and she swatted me away “Shut up” she mumbled. I giggled but suddenly stopped as I remembered the hand stroking my hair, since Belarus was with Lithuania she couldn't have done that in her sleep. 

 

“Is something wrong? You suddenly stopped laughing” Belarus asked concerned but still a bit pissed off “I don't think you were the only one sneaking into someone's bedroom” I gulped realizing he might've laid next to me and left before Belarus came back. “Good thing you showered then” she remarked, trying to lighten my mood “wow, you used to be so loving to your big brother” I responded with a smirk. “Yeah, I gave up since he can't court a woman right it seems” we both laughed cause it was true, forcing anyone isn't how you get into a good relationship.

 

We drove to Moscow and sightsee'd all of their special buildings and architectures. Their glass paintings was amazingly good, might I say even better than my country. We decided that the best escape route was to take the train so Russia had no idea where I was going, we paid for a pre purchased ticket that would go the day after me and Russia’s date, the trick was to hide the ticket so he wouldn't see. It was decided that Toris and Belarus would secretly see me off to make sure I was safely boarding the train.

 

The shock collar I promised Russia to wear could be disarmed by Lithuania, he knew how they worked so he was pretty confident about it. “Why did you even agree to that?” Belarus chimed in “He promised me to get back something precious that Arthur took from me” I responded as I continued “But I don't plan on just putting it on, I want proof of his words and if he doesn't then the deals off” I finished my explanation. “That does sound reasonable, considering the situation you're in” Lithuania said as he smiled “You're lucky Toris know how to get around those things Y/N” Belarus lectured me as I gave them a surprise group hug “you guys are the best” I said as they just laughed and hugged me back.

 

The drive back was calm and happy with tiny bit of chatting and jokes. We got back to the cottage on time to not be too late, we all took off our outdoor clothes with smiles until Russia came trotting towards us “you're all back, da?” He said as he closed in on us, particularly me, before he got too close Belarus surprise hugged him “We are and we have missed you!” She spoke happily as she hugged her brother tighter.

 

I tried to sneak past them but Russia caught sight of me “Where do you think you're going without giving Ivan's hug?” he looked at me with those deep violet eyes “Uhh.. nowhere?” I meekly said trying to back away, he smiled way too wide and attacked me with a hug “da, that's correct” he almost purred. Suddenly he picked me up bridal style “I-ivan what a-are you d-doing!?” I loudly stuttered, Belarus and Lithuania looked shocked and debated if they should interfere or not, they decided to let it play out since Belarus had my ticket hidden he wouldn't find any evidence on me.

 

Russia began to walk with me in his arm “I can walk myself!” I told him as he simply laughed “da, but you're way cuter in my arms подсолнух” I huffed out in annoyance. He took me to his work room and sat me down on the chair I sat on last time I was in there “W-what do you want?” I huffed out while Russia found a box and put it on his desk. “Our deal, da? Here's proof that the panda is safe with your servant” he explained as he gave me pictures of Mason looking confused and holding the panda while on the others he looked shocked and walked inside the house with P/N safely in his arms.

 

I sighed deeply out of relief, Russian spies were scary and now they know where I live, awesome. “I kept my part of the deal, now you, da?”  He said clearly getting impatient, I took the box and opened it up, it looked like a normal choker but it was made with black leather and was thicker and wider, it had a beautiful purple alexandrite gem shaped like a double headed Eagle. I sighed as I put it on my neck, it fit perfectly and thought it was called a choker it didn't feel tight in the slightest. Russia smiled menacingly and got closer, so close he leaned near my ear “You won't be able to escape our date now, подсолнух just submit and become one with Ivan, da?”

 

I rolled my E/C eyes at him “Buy me dinner first jeez” I sarcastically joked but Russia looked dead serious “It was sarcasm Ivan! I won't become one with you..” he looked dejecteski but cheered up instantly “Maybe you will change your mind after the date, да подсолнух?” I just looked at him in his violet eyes, dumbfounded. “Sure whatever” was my only response so I could leave faster, it seemed to provoke a happy response from Russia as he genuinely smiled at me with childlike eyes. “So are we done?” I asked as Russia nodded and led me out of the room “Why don't you sleep with me tonight, sunflower?” He leaned into my ear and snaked his arm around my waist “I'll keep you warm” he whispered, his head resting on my shoulder as my back was smushed into his chest.

 

“Ah! No I'm plenty of warm with Belarus!” I said as I tried to wiggle out of his grip but he didn't let go, he removed his head from my shoulder “At least give Ivan a goodnight kiss, da?” I shivered as I looked up at him, he grinned as he moved his face closer to me, with a quick decision I hastily kissed his cheek and managed to wiggle out of his arms, “goodnight Ivan” I briskly said as I trotted to the bedroom.

 

Belarus was nowhere to be seen, she's probably with Lithuania, I'm not gonna get in their way. They have helped me so much already I couldn't ask for more. I took off my clothes and put on simple nightwear which just was a t-shirt and some pyjama pants to keep me warm. I turned off the lights, making it completely dark as my eyes hadn't adjusted, I stumbled into bed and snuggled into the thick sheets, falling asleep with some trouble but I eventually lost consciousness.

 

Suddenly I woke up by a hand stroking my hair again, I tried to move away but the hand kept its place. “Mmm.. Natasha stop it” I mumbled as I tried to move away even more, all of a sudden I felt an arm wrap around me and drag me closer. I opened my eyes and instead of Belarus, I saw Russia holding me way too close and he was shirtless. “W-what are you doing in my bed?” I said with a sleepy and raspy tone of voice, too tired to sound angry. He laughed while he intertwined his legs with mine to trap me close to him “This is my bed, sunflower” I couldn't believe what he was saying! I went to bed in Belarus's room!

 

I tried to get out but his legs prevented me from shuffling away “What's the hurry, sunflower? Too excited about our date, da?” I could feel his violet eyes stare at me in the dark. “Not quite, I want to go back to my room” I replied annoyed with his antics as I yet again struggled to get out of his grip. He lifted me up to his chest so I was laying on top of him, my hands were on his chest as I could feel his scarred skin, lucky for me he wore undergarments.

 

“W-what are you doing!? Let me go!” I struggled against his chest but he held me firm by my waist “I'll let you go if you give Ivan a real kiss, da?” he looked at me with his violet eyes and even if it was dark, I could see his eyes held mischief and vengeance from when I only kissed his cheek. “N-no!” I spat out, clearly pissed at this point “I guess sunflower will be staying with Ivan then, da?” He spoke with a low tone, I kept on struggling and it seemed Russia have had enough as he switched our positions, pinning my hands with just one arm and having one of his legs between mine.

 

“Sunflower, you either kiss me now or stay without struggle” he said with a sickly sweet smile “What are you gonna do about it?” I threatened, his deep violet eyes almost glowing in the dark. “I know your weak points подсолнух…  it would be terrible if something happened to what was his name again? Ah it was Mason, да ?” he said as he stroked my hair with his free hand “Don't you dare touch him” I growled out while Russia giggled childishly.

 

“I see you have chosen the wrong answer, Sunflower” he said and instead of giggling the kolkolkol sound could be heard coming from him, he got off me and sat up on the bed. He was about to reach for a phone, before he could reach it however I had gotten up and grabbed his scarred arm softly “W-wait, I'll stay if you leave Mason alone” I mumbled loud enough for him to hear, if I had chosen to kiss him he might've locked his bedroom door anyway and he had the only key, the doors was fairly old so they needed a key instead.

 

“Correct answer Sunflower” he spoke as he laid down motioning for me to lay my head on his chest. I sighed as I did what he wanted me to do, if I didn't he might hurt Mason, my only human best friend. I met Mason when he was in a need for somewhere to stay and I offered him to stay in my humble cottage if he helped me with chores, we became close in just some months and we've been staying together for years now. He actually finished school and got a decent job in software engineering, offering to split the bill. I declined his offer telling him to save up a house for himself so he could help others as well.

 

Russia's arm was wrapped around me and his hand was on top of my head, while his other hand was intertwined with mine, our legs was yet again entangled so I couldn't shuffle away though if I do that, he might kill Mason. His soft snores could be heard and I tried to slink away but his grip only tightened, afraid that he woke up I looked up to his face which looked almost peaceful and relaxed, I took this as a sign that he was still sleeping. I laid back down, giving up the idea of getting up. I don't even know where he keeps the keys anyway and I might alert him, not good. I could hear his heartbeat from his rib cage and luckily it lulled me to sleep.

 

When I woke up I saw Russia stare at me creepily with his violet eyes, our legs still tangled together. “What is it?” I grumpy stated to him as he chuckled “You sleep a lot if you're not disturbed” he cheekly said. I used my free hand to grab a nearby pillow and threw it at Russia's face “Say that again, I dare you” I huffed out while Russia just chuckled, removing the pillow.

 

The morning was more hectic than it was yesterday, breakfast was way awkward as well with Russia basically staring at me all morning. Belarus looked concerned, she had looked everywhere for me when she didn't find me in our room, when she had found out I had literally slept next to Russia, she assumed the worst. Luckily that wasn't the case… yet, I don't doubt he'll try to get me to become one with him.

 

Russia commanded Belarus to help me get ready for our date, what a great big brother, Belarus of course accepted with not much struggle since she loved picking out outfits for me whenever she got the opportunity. We rushed into our room trying to act like we were excited, but we were feeling nervous and afraid for each other. Belarus chose a white winter dress with sunflower patterns and coincidentally your favorite flower as well, F/F. Belarus styled my hair into a nice looking hairstyle, too bad it was gonna be wasted on Russia. I looked at myself in a mirror and oh boy was Belarus good at picking fashion, even my hair matched the look she was going for.

 

“You're skillful, wish I had that kind of fashion sense” I skittishly laughed “Oh come on, we just have different styles!” She flustered out, clearly trying to play the compliment off but I knew she appreciates it. “Be careful with my big brother, he might look childish and happy but never let him fool you, ok Y/N?” She spoke with concern and I nodded, understanding perfectly well of what she was saying.

We heard a knock and we both froze for a minute until Belarus shook it off “Yes, please come in” she said with uncertainty. A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes with black rimmed glasses peeked through the door “Mr. Ivan is waiting, we are ready to go whenever you are but do be quick, he hates waiting” he quickly said and with that he was gone.

 

“Who was that?” I asked Belarus with curiosity “His name is Eduard von bock, personification of Estonia and one of the Baltic States” she explained, how come I haven't seen him before now? Probably because I haven't explored much of this cottage at all, too scared of accidentally running into Russia. It was time to go and I hugged Belarus before I went, embracing her tightly. “Remember, if you accept his affection, the more of a chance he would be blinded by love to notice you slipping away tomorrow” was the last piece of advice Belarus gave me before the date.

 

I found Russia and Eduard waiting for me in the entrance to the cottage, Russia wore an elegant suit that had a matching tie that was black with three white stripes going vertically. If he wasn't mentally unstable and actually treated me well I would have considered to actually date him out of my free will, guess that's out of the window.

 

Russia looked at my direction and he was blushing madly, it was like he couldn't take his eyes off of me. When I got closer he still wouldn't look away and stared at me without speaking one word, those hauntingly vivid purple eyes not leaving my E/C ones. I tiptoed so my hand could reach his face and waved it in front of him, trying to break him out of his trance like state. Estonia looked horrified of what I was doing, didn't she know she should treat Russia with respect? He thought.

 

My actions worked as he came to life again “Sunflower, you look amazing” he said while still blushing madly, Estonia was quite astounded by Russia's reaction, if it was someone else who had done that, they would've lost a finger or two by now.

 

I let Russia take my hand and lead me to a different looking car, he opened the door for me and I thanked him remembering Belarus's words. He looked so happy and blissful at that moment. Eduard got into the driver's seat and started to drive as soon as Russia had gotten in, I was sitting next to him in the car. The car ride was quite nice with some chatter here and there, Russia had booked some seats to a ballerina show, I couldn't lie I was interested.

 

The show was the classical “The Nutcracker” a Russian favorite. The ballet had me sitting in my seat stunned at how amazing they all danced and performed. At some point Russia had intertwined our hands together, I let him since I was more focused on the play. When the ballet was over he took me to a nice Russian restaurant for dinner, I didn't know what to get so I asked him to recommend me something, which didn't turn out too badly. Russia had offered me some vodka but I declined not wanting to be drunk in this situation, he pouted but understood I might not like vodka… yet.

 

We drove back to the cottage, all in all it wasn't a bad date but I'd prefer not get kidnapped and forced to go on one. We had spent the entire day, it being quite dark outside and boy was I exhausted, trying to please Russia and to not let my guard down. I decided to do something I wouldn't normally do, just to fool Russia even more and to rub salt into the wounds “Umm Ivan, I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?” I said while gently tugging on his arm to get his attention, his face was showing shock and he suddenly embraced me in a tight hug “Da Sunflower, always” he said with lovestruck eyes.

 

Russia had some work to do but he reassured me that he would be done soon so he could join me in bed, I forged a genuine looking smile and gave him a small peck on the cheek making him blush again. I went to my bedroom to get my pyjamas obviously not feeling safe enough to sleep in my underwear.

 

I put the pyjamas on and told Belarus so she wouldn't worry of where I was, she nodded and told me we were leaving right after breakfast. I walked to Russia's bedroom door but before I could go in I heard a voice talk to me “What do you think you're doing? That's Mr. Ivan's bedroom” I looked at who it was and there stood Estonia, rolling my eyes at him “Well you could deny my access but I was permitted by Ivan to enter his room but if you want to test your theory, go ahead I won't be the one he's angry at” he tch'd at me and left, what was his problem?

 

I finally entered and laid down on the big bed, quite exhausted, the fluffy ass covers lulled me to sleep. I was awoken by a dip in the bed and suddenly I got dragged towards someone, trying to struggle I remembered that I wasn't in my bed anymore and that I willingly put myself in here this time. I stopped struggling and shuffled closer willingly “Ah, did I startle you?” he whispered and I just sleepily nodded as he chuckled out a sorry.

 

I put my head on his chest and put my arm around him, feeling all of the scars he had gained during the years of war. He intertwined our legs again and put his arm around my waist as we fell asleep like that.

 

I woke up by someone stroking my hair and I looked up at Russia smiling happily at me. “Good morning Sunflower, it's soon breakfast” he chuckled, I nodded as my stomach started to rumble. I told him I had to change my clothes before breakfast because me and Belarus had planned a field trip and wanted to go after breakfast to get as much sun as possible, he suspiciously agreed to it with no struggles, it might have been cause my plan had worked.

 

Breakfast was peaceful with some chatter and laughs but I knew Belarus faked it, knowing fully well what was about to go down. ‘’Oh my! Y/N look at the clock! We should go, we won’t be late big brother’’ Belarus said as she gave him a hug and hastily ran to find Lithuania. Russia looked towards me as I faked a smile and walked closer to him, locking my E/C eyes with his violet ones, I embraced him in a goodbye hug and pecked his cheeks, that’ll will be the last one you’ll ever get.

I walked to the cottage entrance and saw Belarus and Lithuania waiting for me there, ready to help me escape. I greeted them like normal and hugged them both close ‘’Thank you guys, really’’ I whispered into their ears and they both nodded. We got into the car but Belarus was the one driving, I didn’t even know she could! We didn’t notice someone had  kept an eye on us the whole morning. Lithuania was working on the electric choker that was stuck on my neck, it had an electric lock so I wouldn’t be able to just take it off. Luckily Russia hadn’t used it on me not that I gave him reason to, Lithuania quickly got it off by cutting the right wires here and there and the lock suddenly opened up. ‘’Well look at that! You could be an engineer if you wanted to!’’ I cheered as Belarus laughed, Lithuania blushed meekly and rubbed his neck out of embarrassment.

 

When we arrived we hastily walked towards the train station, not wanting to use more time than necessarily needed, the train station was hectic with all kinds of people boarding train and whatnot, it would be difficult to spot us in this crowded area. Belarus gave me the ticket she had hid and hugged me goodbye, I also gave Lithuania a goodbye hug, he couldn’t escape my bear hugs!

 

I waved at them not seeing the tall figure looking furious at us, I was about to board the train when suddenly I hear Belarus scream ‘’TORIS!’’ I quickly turned around and saw Lithuania was held in a choke hold by Russia with his pipe, Belarus was in tears afraid of what would happen to Lithuania. I ran towards Belarus to pull her away from the dangerous man that had her love interest captive, people had ran away from the danger leaving just us and people on the train watching the spectacle. ‘’Natasha! Please run away with Y/N!’’ he screamed at us with all of his breath as Russia toughened the hold he had on Lithuania's neck. Belarus was in full on tears and shook her head while Russia darkly chuckled and I growled at him.

 

‘’I’ll let him go if you give me my подсолнух back’’ he sickly smiled, Belarus looked at me with her teary icy eyes and back to Lithuania ‘’I-I can't do that B-Big brother! I can’t choose!’’ she fell onto her knees and sobbed knowing fully well Russia wouldn’t hesitate to kill Lithuania. I kneeled beside Belarus and whispered to her ‘’You don’t have to, run away with Toris I’m already caught in this spider web but you guys can be free’’ I gave her my ticket and stood up locking my eyes with Russia.

 

‘’Let him go and I will willingly go back with you’’ I demanded as Russia grinned with a malicious smile, he let go of Lithuania as he wheezed out for air. We began to walk slowly to each other my eyes locked onto Russia’s figure to make sure he wasn’t going to do anything hasty. When Lithuania and I crossed path he wheezed out a sorry but I patted his back and pushed him towards Belarus which was on the ground with tears in her eyes. Before I could react Russia had attacked me into a hug, the pipe poking my back threatening me if I moved this wouldn’t end well.

 

I looked behind me and saw Lithuania helping Belarus to stand, they both looked back at me and they mouthed ‘’Thank you’’ as they boarded the train that was about to go. I was now left with Russia all alone with no help at all, Estonia was loyal to him and Latvia was too young to get involved. Russia leaned into my ears and whispered ‘’I can still kill them you know… Unless you become one with me, da?’’ I looked at him with shock ‘’I-I w-What!?’’ I stuttered out as he darkly chuckled ‘’If you become one with Ivan, I will leave them alone’’ he continued to whisper into my ear as he pushed me closer to him. I looked back to the train and it had gone, but they weren’t truly safe from Russia since they were a part of his country in someway. ‘’I want a written contract so if you break your promise I can legally murder you without you being able to struggle’’ I seethed out as Russia giggled ‘’I didn’t know you had such vicious thorns, подсолнух’’ he said as he hoisted me up onto his shoulders, clearly not trusting me to walk by myself and forced me into the car.

 

He dragged me back to his cottage and wrote the contract while I watched him do it, not wanting any bullshit in it. We both wrote our names and the contract was made, I got to keep the original while he got the copy, not trusting him with anything. If I broke the contract, which I wouldn't do, I had to marry him on the spot.

 

He made me drink England's love potion that he stole from him and dragged me into his bedroom, his violet eyes held lust and excitement. He locked the bedroom door and casually laid the key on his night stand, mocking me with how I couldn't escape this even if I took the key and was able to open the door. He took off his tan coat, leaving him only with only a white shirt and green military pants, not caring if his beloved coat was on the bedroom floor. He took large strides towards me smiling sickly and suddenly I got pushed into the bed, I should've expected as much.

 

“You better be ready, подсолнух” he said as he loomed over me while taking off his shirt, leaving him bare chested, I could clearly see all of his scars now. The fuzzy feelings had started to make it presence known by making me feel warm inside, I tried to fight it but Russia had caught on to what was happening. He looked pleased as he climbed on top of me pinning my arms above my head with just one of his hands and putting his legs in-between mine. “Don't worry Sunflower, Ivan will be ever so gentle, da?” Was the last thing I heard before getting consumed by the fuzzy warm feeling, losing control over my body as I suddenly kissed him.

 

After “becoming one” my whole body felt dirty and ravaged, I could hardly walk afterwards and my mind was forced to remember everything we did because of that shitty love potion, not allowing me to go to my own mind palace to shrink away from it all. All I wanted to do was to shower and wash all of it away, tears began to drop as the hot shower poured down on me. The strong feeling of wanting revenge just increased inside of me, bubbling anger and sadness was too much for me to take, I had to take time to just relax and calm down, if I wanted to escape I had to stay sharp.

 

The remaining days I tried to just ignore Russia but that turned into unnecessary touches, so I told him about how much I despised him and that I would never love him, that had somewhat fulfilled some of my need for revenge but not by much. he looked so dejecteski whenever I told him the truth and it felt hella good, he deserved it and more for taking my innocence. He would tell me I would love him in time but that was bullshit, he was delusional! Every single one of them were! I had to think about the positive things such as Belarus and Lithuania getting away, Getting P/N and bringing them to safety, gaining a new friend Olivia and France couldn't take my “forbidden fruit” now, sucks for him.

Russia of course was hesitant on giving me to France but I told him he could keep me if he wanted all the other countries to declare war on him, which he didn't care about and said he would do anything for me, how about not traumatize me with long mental scars that would be nice. I convinced him to let me go however, saying I didn't want any sort of war and I would appreciate it.

 

Russia of course had to join me on my travel to France to make sure France didn't do anything to his sunflower, damage was already made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----A/N------
> 
> Translation: 
> 
> крошка = little one  
> подсолнух = Sunflower  
> да = Yes  
> ты можешь попробовать, но ты не можешь убежать = you can try but you can't run away
> 
> Eyyyyy Third chapter is finally done~
> 
> The ending was kinda dark but this is a yandere fic so, also I don't condone sexual abuse at all. Consent is important with both persons wanting the same thing.
> 
> Next one is France, with the language of love~


	4. Fourth Week

The journey to France was exhausting since Russia was always near me, he even demanded to follow me into the toilet to keep me safe from danger, if anything he is the danger.

 

When France showed up personally to escort me back to his place, Russia instantly got defensive and hid me behind him “Привет” Russia greeted France with a glare but France just smiled back at him. “Bonjour my Russian friend, I hope you brought the dame” his blue eyes scanned for the H/C haired woman.

 

Russia slightly moved to the side to show that I was indeed here, my sunflower dress swishing when Russia had moved, France’s blue eyes lit up and I could clearly see his shoulder length blonde hair. He was wearing his usual outfit, blue coat with his caplet and red pants. “My chérie, there you are!” He beamed as he power walked towards me with such speed but before he could get to me, Russia had blocked him by standing in front of me again.

 

“I have a warning for you my friend, if you touch my Sunflower anywhere inappropriate or hurt her, I will not hesitate to murder you, da?” Russia declared with utter truth in his words, he smiled maliciously at France.

 

France raised up is hands in defense “I promise I won't do anything that would hurt my petite fleur” France smiled sheepishly as Russia deeply sighed. He turned around and faced me, he looked at me with a sad expression as he had to let me go for now. Before he left he embraced me in a tight hug “If the Frenchie hurts you sunflower, you'll tell Ivan, da?” he whispered quietly in my ear, I nodded and he left still feeling him glare back at France with his ominous violet eyes.

 

“Alone at last, my fleur” France purred as he got closer to me, he lifted up my chin and looked into my E/C eyes with his excited blue ones “Aren't we going to your place?” I asked clearly annoyed at his flirtatious acts. “Why in such a rush, ma chérie? Why don't we explore the city of love!” he exclaimed in excitement “Can we do that tomorrow or something? The traveling has made me really drained of any energy” I explained to France and he looked pretty understanding.

 

“But of course mon fleur, I just got a head of myself, I finally get to be with you” he retreated his hands from my chin and suddenly embraced me in a tight hug, I could feel his beard stubbles and could smell a rose fragrance on him. He let me go but held my hand gently “Your wounds have healed a bit, haven't they?” I just casually nodded, it was nothing new, didn't need any bandages either.

 

France led me to his old but fancy looking car, must be his personal car. It was sleek and coloured black, it would probably just fit two people in it, France opened the passenger door for me and I got in nodding a thanks at him, he put my small luggage that I brought with me in the trunk and got into the driver's seat. We drove not that far and when we got to France's place I paled, he lived in a frickin palace! No a literal french palace, if I were as egoistic as France I would probably get a palace too.

 

The car parking had lots of bushes and small trees masterfully scattered around with a big pond and rose bushes, Of course he had to have rose bushes. I got out of the car when he had parked it, my sunflower dress swishing in the wind, the sun was still up even though it was a bit late. I had gotten used to it being night early on the day thanks to Russia, the sun was hitting my skin warming it up pleasantly as it wasn't too hot. The weather in France was warm but not too warm and not too cold either, wearing this dress was a good choice.

 

France suddenly grabbed my hand and kissed it gently “I know you're enjoying my garden but the palace will amaze you even more amour” he lead me inside of the huge french palace and everything looked so regal, the floor and walls was made with fine marble with different designs and colours. My E/C eyes scanned everything but France interrupted my investigation “Do you perhaps want to bathe in rose water? I assure you it's delightful” he pulled my arm gently, urging me to say yes.

 

“Maybe later? I want to get my bags..” I explained, not feeling completely safe to take a bath in this place, he might be planning something. France laughed and I looked puzzled at him, my eyes telling him to explain “Mon petite fleur, my butlers will take care of that, now come” he answered as he pulled me with more force, telling me to just follow him. I deeply sighed as I started to follow him with small steps, he smiled at me while I just rolled my eyes at him.

 

When we got to the changing room, there was only one for both men and women “You're not joining are you?” I inquired afraid of him saying yes. He chuckled “I would love to but alas, I have to inform my butlers of your luggage, also you'll be sharing rooms with yours truly, petite fleur” he spoke with confidence as he finished the sentence, he pointed at himself and gave me a flirtatious wink.

 

“I rather sleep on a couch or the floor…” I showed my unwillingness through my words and France scowled but quickly smiled “You won't be saying that after you feel the fluffiness of my bed, Mon chèrie” I rolled my eyes at him and walked inside the changing room “whatever you say” I mumbled as I I left France to his own devices.

 

I quickly took off my clothes frequently glancing behind me, feeling paranoid. I quickly wrapped a towel around my body, let's hope France won't be another China. I walked towards the other opening and found myself in a room with a huge pool made out of fancy stone, the room smelled of roses and the water inside the pool had a pinkish colour to it. What caught my eyes were the other people in the pool! They were completely naked, both women and men alike!

 

They all noticed me and smiled, beckoning me to join them. Without really thinking I joined two of them, I unwrapped the towel to not get it wet so I could quickly dry off and leave if I had to. “You must be new, right? Welcome to the harem! What's your name?” A young woman between 25-30 with brown hair and glimmering blue eyes spoke “h-harem? Francis has a harem!?” I broke out in surprise, I could see him having one but I didn't know he actually had one!

 

“Oh you didn't know? Weird, he informed all of us with that part and we all agreed to it” she explained as I deeply sighed, of course he wouldn't tell me such an important factor, I'm not gonna join any kind of “harem”.

 

“Ah, guess Francis forgot, my name's Y/N L/N, yours?” I asked the young woman and she laughed “Oh dear, you might be in quite a shock, I'm Amie and the guy behind me trying not to be obvious is Alaine” she giggled while I looked behind her to see a blushing man with dark brown hair and brilliant forest green eyes, I gave him a small wave and he blushed even more.

 

“Well, my skin is getting wrinkly so I'm leaving, take good care of Y/N won't you Alaine?” Amie said to Alaine and he gave a quick nod, not the person to speak that much. As Amie was leaving Alaine scooted closer to me with a shy look and red cheeks, is he really part of the harem? I thought people who enjoys being in one are more confident and outspoken but I won't judge people at first glance.

 

“You can call me Al” he spoke with a deep tone, I smiled at him “Alright Al, you can call me Y/N or N/N” he fidgeted with his hands, I put one of my hands gently on his shoulder “Hey if it makes you feel any better, I'm not really good at talking with people while being butt naked” he giggled and calmed down “Yeah, I'm not great with new people but I am comfortable with talking to naked people” we both laughed, me and Al was getting along well until I heard a obnoxious voice behind me.

 

“There's my petalè de rose!” France loudly announced, catching everyone's attention. He took a seat way too close for my taste and I scooted towards Al so our legs were touching. Everyone was looking towards me, feeling really uncomfortable. “I see you're cozying up to Al!” he said as he had a jealous glint in his blue eyes.

 

I decided to stay close Al rather than France “Didn't know you had a harem, maybe you should've told me before I went in?” I said with grinding teeth clearly showing my anger. “Oh Mon, don't be like that, you're my favorite after all” his words just made me angrier, he thought he would win me over by showing how sexual he is!?

 

“Well, right now Al is my favorite “fleur” so… you can go and entertain the other men and women over there” I pointed towards the larger group of people “Mon amour, don't be like that” France moved to touch my face but Al put me behind him “I don't think N/N would like to be touched” he explained to France as he scowled “Fine, Y/N after the bath please go to our room, okay? You must be exhausted” France gave us a wink as he left to tend to the other lust looking group, I just hope they won't have outright intercourse.

 

“Thank you Al, I appreciate it…” I mumbled but it was loud enough for him to hear “No problem, I didn't know Francis could act like that though… are you guys an official couple?” He asked with curiousness in his green eyes.

 

“Ah no we're not, you could say he has an unrequited love towards me” I explained, totally not gonna tell him my crazy story, I barely know the guy even though we've seen each other naked. “Ahh that might explain his forceful way, he has probably never met anyone who hasn't fallen for him” he giggled while I just gave him a tired smile.

 

Me and Al grew closer, thought I only see him as a platonic friend nothing more nothing less. “Have you ever been with the same sex before N/N?” I almost drowned at Al's sudden question, I had been in a relationship with Seychelles a few years back but it was nothing serious, we just wanted explore our sexuality. “Y-yes, I quite liked it but I would consider myself a S/O” I answered truthfully. We chatted some more oblivious to the cold blue eyes glaring at us with jealousy.

 

“Our skin is getting all wrinkly, wanna get up? We can grab a drink before Francis notices” Al said with a smirk and winked at me, I nodded. I had gotten dizzy by how warm the pool actually was and now we both smelled of roses. Al and I put on our clothes with our backs turned to each other, France had replaced my Sunflower dress with a red rose looking dress, if I had spotted him in that moment I would've punched him in the face. I reluctantly put it on since there was nothing else to wear “Oh N/N that dress is…. Gorgeous on you..” Al mumbled while blushing “I would thank you but that means Francis actually has good taste” we both laughed.

 

We got our drinks and chatted some more but we got interrupted by a fuming France “Y/N what did I tell you? Come with me this instant!” He said angrily while looking at me. I looked at Al and gave him a sad goodbye hug, France had his hand reached out to me, urging me to take or else. I hesitated for a moment but I took France's hand and he yanked me towards what would presumably be his bedroom.

 

It was clear France loved the colour red, most of his bed was red with a golden rims and a shawl looking thing covering the bed with a it's silky fabric. The room looked very regal and had marble walls with soft carpet floor, wanna guess the carpets colour? Yup red.

 

“My fleur, what you did back there is not acceptable! If we’re going to marry you need to accept that I have a harem!’’ France tried to argue with me, ugh the ‘’we’re gonna marry’’ spiel again I was getting real tired of it. ‘’We are NOT getting married, Francis…. ‘’ I told him sternly with a dead serious look on my face, he did not like this however but I couldn’t care less ‘’ Honhonhon Mon Cheri, you don’t have a choice, it’s written in the contract’’ he said menacingly as he moved closer to me, almost pushing over the bed but not quite.

 

I laughed in his face ‘’Listen here connard, the contract says one of the countries that was listed. What makes you think I will marry you?’’ I put up a brave front and fake confidence, France’s smile got wider and more menacing. ‘’Oh fleur! That doesn't mean you can’t marry all of us! Honhonhon’’ he laughed back at me and I was shocked. Marry all of them!? Who the fuck think I will do that!?

 

‘’W-What!? You can’t seriously be ok with that!’’ I exclaimed out loud and France laughed yet again as he leaned towards my shoulder and whispered into my ear  ‘’Oh but I am! I have a harem after all… though I’m sure the others aren’t very happy with that decision’’ I gasped as he pushed me into the bed. ‘’What are you doing!?’’ I demanded him to answer as he pinned me to the bed. ‘’Oh fleur, I’m ready to pollinate honhonhon’’ he said as he moved my dress up to touch my thigh, I tried to shake his hand off but it wouldn’t budge.

 

‘’Your body looked quite delicious in that changing room mon amour’’ he said with a grin and took his hand further up and took the hem of my panties before he could slide them down I yelled ‘’I will tell everyone you sexually abused me!’’ I cried as I remembered what happened with Russia. France huffed and removed his hands away from me, he rolled to the other side of the bed with a disappointed look ‘’You’re no fun’’ he mumbled but it was loud enough for me to hear ‘’Yeah, getting sexually harassed is not in my book of fun’’ I angrily responded back.

 

He didn’t say anything back and just sighed, he draped the red covers over us and clapped as it suddenly went black, I had to hold in a surprise gasp. France giggled ‘’Afraid of the dark mon cherie? Don’t worry I’m here’’ he spoke with a low rasp in his voice and laid his head on top of my chest and held his arm around me ‘’Goodnight fleur, You’ll see that being with me won’t be so bad’’ he quietly said and quickly fell asleep after that. I tried to move out of the bed but France’s grasp just got tighter the more I tried to move, his legs forcefully tangled me into them. I was beginning to feel alot tired and France’s low breathing made me more sleepier, before I knew it I had fallen asleep as well.

 

The next few days me and Al got to really know each other, I learned he joined the harem cause he needed the money to support his family, good to know France pays the people in his harem and he has 4 siblings. I never said anything about my situation to Al, afraid he would end up like Belarus and Lithuania, only he was mere human, I hope they are doing ok and if Russia even tries to hurt them I’ll murder him. I tried to escape on multiple occasions but there were always people watching, especially the maids and butlers they kept a good eye on me. The others must’ve told France about my getaways. France had been spending a lot more time with me even if I was doing something boring as reading he would follow me and try to converse with me, sometimes he succeeded but Al saved me most of the time by escorting me anywhere France was not.

 

When it was time to go to Japan, France told me he would be keeping me here for longer, I tried to ask him why but he didn’t tell. I told him if he didn’t send me to Japan it would probably start another war but he didn’t listen saying that if Japan wanted to see me he had to get here himself and forcefully take me, I just face palmed at what I was hearing.

 

Japan is gonna be pissed and that’s never good….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------A/N--------
> 
> Translations:
> 
> mon cheri = My dear  
> Mon amour = my love  
> Fleur= flower  
> petite= little  
> Petale de rose = Rose petal  
> Connard = Shithead  
> N/N= Nickname  
> E/C= eye colour  
> S/O = Sexual orientation
> 
> thank you to Unknown for the abundant of ideas!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long but got heavily sick for a week! thank you for being understanding~
> 
> So what will happen to France since he won't let you go?  


	5. Fifth Week

It had been a day over a week and France had kept me close to him at all costs, he even ignored most of his harem. This was getting quite annoying, France following me everywhere even Al showing up didn't chase him away one bit, France only got clingier when Al was nearby.

 

When we were alone in France's private library I struck up a conversation to try to convince him to stop this horseplay.

 

“Can you stop being such a connard and just send me to Japan before Kiku gets seriously angry” I fumed but France shook his head “Can't do that Mon amour” he replied with an annoying smile. “Why not!? Keeping me here won't make me join your harem” I calmly concluded to him, the look he gave me wasn't angry but heartbroken “I don't want you in my harem!” He shouted at me and I froze out of pure shock, I didn't know what to say.

 

“I-uh why are you keeping me here then?” I asked with slight fear of what he would say, he moved closer to me with calm strides “I don't want you in my harem… I want you in my heart.. I realized how much I love you and I can't just let you go! Not when I have found my true feelings!” he embraced me with a tight hug, not letting go anytime soon.

 

“You do realize I don't feel the same?” I sneered back looking up at him and his blue eyes looked into mine and his mouth turned into a sad smile “Oui, I do… but you need more time to realize your feelings for me..” he whispered into my ear as he nibbled on my earlobe. I tried to push him away but he had his hands around my waist and back. “F-Francis! I don't need time! I don't love you simple as that!” I seethed but France didn't let go of me and pushed my head to his chest “Shhhh.. soon enough you will” he began to sniff my hair “Just like a rose….” He breathed out.

 

Before I could retort to the connard a Butler suddenly slammed the door open, me and France looked towards the commotion and before we could say anything the butler blurted out “There's an intruder! I believe he was Japanese and was wielding a katana” his breath was ragged and he had some minor cuts.

 

“He also brought a dog with him…” he wheezed out and fainted on the spot, I couldn't believe what I just witnessed “I told you Kiku would be pissed off!” I grumbled and successfully escaped France's grasp, I ran towards the hurt man and started to rip off some of his clothing to use as a wrapping to stop the bleeding, even if it was minor cuts he had a decent amount on him.

 

“Mon amour! You need to hide, I'll tend to him so just hide! Hide anywhere please!” He pleaded and I just looked at him and shook my head no and continued to tend to the man.

 

“Why do you have to be so stubborn and kind…” he mumbled and forcefully picked me up bridal style “W-what are y-you doing!?” I stuttered out and he just gave me a nervous smile. He ran towards his bedroom and I could hear distant barks and woofs getting closer. France forced me inside his bedroom and slammed the door shut, I could hear a click from the door and I tried to open it but it was locked shut.

 

I sighed deeply, what the fuck is going on… maybe I can escape with all the commotion going on? That's the most brilliant idea I've had for the week. I opened the window doors and looked down, it wasn't that high but not safe enough to jump out of. I scanned the room for something I could use for a rope, France's bed sheets were very thin and probably not long enough to get to the ground. I looked out the window again and on the wall I saw thick and sturdy vines growing on them, it's now or never I guess.

 

I climbed out of the window and grasped the vines with both of my arms and legs, thank God I'm not wearing a dress this time only a shirt and some shorts, it would be highly uncomfortable with a dress. Since Japan was wreaking havoc in the palace no butlers or maids was there to have a close eye on me.

 

I slid down the vines to the safety of the ground, my shirt had been ripped to shreds so I couldn't really wear it like a normal shirt anymore. I took off the remaining of my shirt and wrapped it around my chest so it wouldn't be as exposed anymore, in exchange my stomach, shoulders and most of my back was now showing for all to see but it better than it being my chest. Gotta sacrifice to escape right?

 

The only way out was the bridge with an automatic fence so you either needed a key card or a guard who had one. There was one more way out, the river that connected to the pond could also be a viable escape route. The safest-ish way was the river, if I got caught by a guard or one of France's maids/butlers it would be all over.

 

I ran as fast as I could to the river, hesitant on feeling the cold water on my exposed skin. I slowly breathed in and out to prepare my body for the cold water and I jumped in my clothes slightly making me more heavy but it wasn't a big problem. The rivers current wasn't too powerful so I didn't go underwater getting swept away. When I got to the other end I was shivering and I was ice cold, luckily the sun was up so my clothes would dry faster.

 

I heard barks from the other side of the river and when I looked behind me I saw a white poofy dog running towards the river with Japan staring at me with deadly caramel eyes. Japan had his white naval uniform on and his trustworthy katana strapped on his back, with that he couldn't cross the river the same way as I did.

 

I started to run as far away as possible before Japan could cross to the other side, he has to use the bridge and I bet he already had a key card. I ran into the streets of Paris and tried to communicate with people but they didn't speak any English, I doubt they would know my native language.

 

I heard a distant bark and I knew Japan was close behind, I should just hide for now and find an English speaking Frenchman later. I went into an alleyway to try to shake off Japan from my trail but the barks got closer and closer even when I switched directions.

 

I suddenly bumped into something hard and it was a concrete wall, shit a dead end. It was too late to go back, the barks was way too close for turning back unnoticed. There was no way of climbing the wall and there was no way through it, I scanned the area and there was a big enough cardboard box for me to hide under maybe this will trick him and he will go another way.

 

I lifted the empty box and crouched down putting the box over my body completely hiding my figure from sight. Under the box it was completely dark, I could hear sniffing and footsteps.

 

“where didu she go..” I could hear Japan mumble out loud, the dog began to sniff again and I could hear it touching the box I was under, it started to bark excitedly “Did you find anythingizu, Pochi?” Japan asked the dog and it barked in response. I heard footsteps getting closer, too close “Pochi, that izu just a box” Japan said annoyed at the dog and Pochi growled and huffed at him.

 

Pochi took their snout under the box and lifted it up so they could get under, Pochi scrambled inside and I had to hold in a gasp as I saw the fluffy puff ball get inside with me, they were jumping up and down wagging their tail.

 

“Geto out Pochi, we donru habe time for thizu” Japan huffed and lifted the box, he looked stunned when he discovered I was actually under the box, I took this advantage and began to bolt away.

 

My wrist got caught in Japan's grasp and he pulled me back, I ended up falling into his chest “enough praying around Y/N-chan” he spoke with an agitated tone. He scanned my body and began to madly blush, I tried to pull my hand back but Japan had a good grip on my wrist “Please let me go, Kiku” I said almost pleadingly.

 

“Let you go into the streets rooking like that? Ie” he harshly said as he grabbed my other wrist “you're freeizu coldo Y/N-Chan…” he spoke as he moved closer to me, I backed up but he would just step closer until I hit a wall and couldn't back up anymore. He had cornered me into a wall still having a tight grip on my wrists.

 

“I'm not cold, let me g-” I suddenly sneezed, Japan let go of my wrists but put one of his hands beside my head so I was still cornered. He took his other hand up to my forehead “You’re burningu up, just come writh me carmly” he huffed out, exhausted by France's mischief.

 

My body was slightly damp and cold, I started to shiver from the coldness. Japan sighed after not getting any response from me “I'm goingu to gibe you my jacket before you geto worse…” he took of his white naval jacket and draped it over me, he suddenly embraced me in a hug “I see you're not coming writh me wirringly… sorry my 桜の花” Japan whispered into my ear as I felt a sting in my neck, I struggled to get out of Japan's grip as I felt my consciousness slip away, fucking Japan and his “sleeping medication”.

 

“It wirr herp you writh your fever too, don't worry” he mumbled and handed me something fluffy, with half lidded eyes I could see it was a dog… it must be Pochi, Japan's dog.

 

Before I could ask why he gave me his dog he suddenly picked me up bridal style, my drugged state couldn't formulate any coherent words “Watt yhou ahre dhoinhg” was the only thing my dumb brain could articulate in my current state of mind.

 

“I might not show it… but I rove you bery much Y/N-Chan, we are goingu home” was the last thing I heard before the warm feeling of fur on top of me lulled me to sleep with the help of the drug.

 

I woke up with a sleeping dog next to me, this has to be Pochi… we were laying on a big futon fit for two people, I sat up which alerted Pochi that I had woken up. The fluffy white dog wagged their tail and jumped up on my lap, trying to lick my face but I was too tall so it settled for some pets.

 

I still had Japan's white naval jacket on me but my clothes that I had on was gone, leaving me just in some new underwear that I didn't wear previously, he probably got someone to change my clothes. I tried to stand up but I struggled to keep my balance, I had to sit down again due to the dizziness. Pochi wagged their tail as they skillfully slided the door open with its paw walking out of the room, I couldn't follow them as my head was still spinning.

 

I heard Pochi barking and someone talk in the distance, paws walking on the floor and footsteps could be heard coming towards where I was. I buttoned up the jacket I was wearing expecting Japan to follow Pochi back here.

 

The door fully slided open as Japan peeked in seeing me sitting on the futon with his jacket wrapped around my body, he blushed madly and tried to hide it but I had already seen it.

 

“Y/N-Chan! Y-you shourd put on some crothes so your fever don't return” he turned his back and pointed towards a familiar looking bag “There's some crothes in there for you, I'll be waitring in the kitchen…” he quickly explained and walked out, sliding the door shut. Pochi was still in the room with me, rolling around the futon just having fun like they weren't usually allowed to, that sneaky dog.

 

I found the strength to stand up and walk towards the bag without getting too dizzy this time, the familiar bag was of course the one I brought to France, Japan must've forced France to give up his dumb antics. I searched the bag for some decent clothes and found a t-shirt with a cool design and some decently cozy pants. I took off Japan's jacket and just put on the clothes I had found in my bag, I was ready to go to the kitchen… but first some cuddles from Pochi, Japan could wait.

 

Pochi showed me the way to the kitchen, I saw Japan sitting on a low table made out of wood and sitting on his knees with a cushion, sipping on some tea I presume. Japan looked up at me and motioned for me to take a seat, he had prepared a cup of tea to me as well… hope it's not drugged with more sleeping medicine.

 

“I made you some greeno tea, don't worry it's not drugged…. I only did it to carm you down, 私の小さな鯉魚” he tried to explain and I huffed as I sat down opposite of him at the table “It does not calm me” I argued back not willing to listen to his bullshit excuse to drug me. “Ie, I wourd say it's quitizu effective” he droned on and I got tired of arguing with a deranged person “Whatever” was my only response as I carefully looked at tea and drank some.

 

Surprisingly the tea was not drugged and quite good if Japan had been normal I would've complimented him on the tea.

 

I broke the silence “How is Francis? You didn't off him did you..?” I asked carefully, genuinely curious if France was still alive at this point. If France died then there would be one less crazy person to worry about but then Al had to find another way to provide for his family so it was both pros and cons about France's death.

 

“Ie… it wourd habe created more troubre than it's worth, but ret's just say he got a new haircuto” his usual blank expression cracked a little with a malevolent smile.

 

It went silent again not that I minded it but having Japan staring at me constantly with his caramel eyes made me really uneasy, Pochi caught on and jumped in my lap and started to demand pets and cuddles which they of course got, Japan looked envious.

 

“No animars arrowed near the tabre” he said sternly but I continued to pet Pochi “They are not an animal…. They a good boi, aren't you?” I cooed and Pochi barked to agree, looking smug.

 

Japan suddenly stood up and walked over to me, he pushed away Pochi “Kiku! What are you do-” I started to speak but got interrupted by soft lips on mine, he seated himself in my lap wrapping his legs around me so I couldn't get up. His hands were holding my head and back firmly so I couldn't move away. He released his hold as he moved his lips away still sitting on my lap.

 

“What the hell are you doing!?” I practically yelled as I tried to scramble away but his legs keeping me seated.

 

“My house my rures if you don't forrow them I wourd habe to punish you like this... but don't worry I will take responsibirity” he said as his brown caramel eyes looked into my E/C ones.

 

“Responsibility!? What do you mean!?” My tone of voice turned angry as I continued to try and get him off of me.

 

“I will become your husband Y/N-Chan” he said as he leaned forward, forcing me to lean backwards and my hands on the tatami carpet to hold myself from falling.

 

“I'm not looking for marriage, Kiku” I explained still holding my hands on to the carpet, his caramel brown eyes stared into my E/C eyes, his expression still blank so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

 

“It's arready decided” He pushed me so my arms lost balance and fell onto the soft tatami carpet between Japan's legs, before I could scramble away he pinned me down by grabbing my wrists and holding them down.

 

“Stop it! Let me go!” I barked trying to kick him off but his legs held mine down, he had a black belt in Martial arts and could easily immobilize me.

 

“You habe to agree with marrying me”  he told me threateningly, curious of what I would answer.

 

“What if I don't!?” I challenged, his lips cracked a malicious smile directed towards me, he leaned close to my face and went close to my ear.

 

“Then I wourd habe to make you… by arr means necessary” he whispered to me as he moved one of his hands away from my wrists and began to lightly rub my stomach, I got what he meant and went pale.

 

“That's sick!” I began to struggle as hard as I could, hitting him with my free hand but he only laughed darkly.

 

“Is thato a no my cherry brossom?” He stopped rubbing and pinned my wrists with just one of his hands, his free hand going slowly up under my shirt.

 

“S-stop please! I agree!” I pleaded to him while crying, his actions reminding me of what Russia had done to me. I would never ever forget that day but luckily I haven't shown symptoms of being pregnant yet.

 

He stopped his hand and slid it back out slowly while touching my skin “No need to cry….  This was a necessary ebil” he tried to assure me but failing, he let me go and I began to sit up straight pulling down my shirt and shuffled away from him.

 

“Where did the Kiku who were kind and reserved go?” I asked while looking down on my hands, clenching them into fists and tears rolling down my cheeks.

 

He carefully grabbed my hand and held it in place so I couldn't take it back, his other hand moved to my cheeks as he brushed away the tears. “When I found out the other countries roved you the way I did, I decided to change just a littre for you… I can now touch and hug you without freeizu up.. I rove you Y/N-Chan so prease understand” he explained while blushing but my tears was still coming.

 

He suddenly embraced me in a hug which the old Japan would never do, he pressed my face towards his chest, his white wife beater shirt soaked up my tears, what a ironic thing for him to be wearing.

 

“It's gonna be okay, I'rr be a goodto husband to you I promisu… there's a hanabi festivar tomorrow night and I was thinking we wourd go together… doesn't that sound goodto?” he questioned me and all I could do was just nod and agree as my hands hung limp while he held me tightly to his chest.

 

Japan decided that I needed some time outside to calm me after what happened so he walked with me in the quiet parts of Tokyo.

 

“Wourd you….wear a kimono for me?” Japan suddenly asked me “w-what?” I responded looking up at his eyes, his black hair swishing in the light wind.

 

“For the festivar… wourd you?” He asked me again, I wasn't exactly keen on the idea but I found kimonos really interesting. Not sure it would look good on me though.

 

“I don't know how to…” I tried to pry him off the idea of me wearing a kimono but he gave me a small smile “help can be arranged” he simply told me.

 

I looked over to Pochi who had come along for our walk “is Pochi allowed into bed?” I suddenly asked catching Japan off guard and caught the dog's attention, they barked loudly while wagging their tail at me.

 

“Ie? What's the reason for asking?” He looked at me with puzzlement, I bent down to Pochi and started to pet them which they loved.

 

“I'd like to strike a deal, if Pochi gets be allowed in bed I will wear the kimono of your choice” I boldly stated and Japan looked stunned, It took him awhile before he answered.

 

“Onry for one night…” he tried to negotiate but I held my ground “The whole week” I simply said as I stood up and looked him into his eyes with determination. If I had Pochi with me in bed I would at least feel a bit safer from Japan, he hadn't told me where I would sleep yet but I figured we would share the big futon that I woke up on.

 

“hai…” Japan sighed deeply in defeat as I picked up Pochi and cuddled their fluffy fur, smiling with genuine joy. I didn't catch the lovesick smile and the glint in his eyes while I cuddled Pochi.

 

When night time arrived I proudly picked up Pochi as Japan showed me the way to our room. I put down Pochi in the middle of the bed and Japan had caught onto my plan, he wasn't happy but a deal is a deal.

 

Japan took off his white wife beater shirt and white naval pants right in front of me. he only had his boxers on now, when he said he had changed he wasn't lying, he would've never done this in the past. I looked away not wanting to accidentally lock eyes with him, that would just worsen things.

 

“桜の花, are you not gonna get ready for bedo?” he questioned while looking worried. “I am but would you mind turning around?” I demanded not wanting him to see me take off anything, he nodded and turned around while blushing. I only took off my pants and kept on the shirt I was wearing, I put the covers over my legs so he couldn't see anything “I'm done” I simply told him and he turned around looking a bit disappointed.

 

He joined under our shared covers and began to stare at me with lovesick eyes while I fell asleep with Pochi in my arms.

 

I woke up by something laying on my chest, I smiled knowing it was probably Pochi and I took my hand to pet them but when I reached to their fur it felt different. I glided my hands through the weird feeling fur for awhile until I heard a human moan coming from my chest, I quickly stopped and got up looking down on Japan with his head on my lap and his body next to mine.

 

I held in a gasp as Japan lifted his head up, he took my hand and put it on his his head “prease continue” he said as he stared into my E/C eyes.

 

“E-eh no? Go back to your side” I demanded but he didn't budge “Ie…. Continue” he sleepily stated, if I continued to stroke his head maybe he'll go to sleep and then I can maneuver to the other side… it's worth a shot.

 

I continued to pet his head and my plan had worked, he had fallen asleep snoring lightly. I suddenly heard a low whimper coming from the other side of the sliding door, I stood up carefully putting Japan's head down on the futon. I carefully stumbled to the door in the darkness and tried to slide it open but it was stuck shut, must've been locked.

 

The lock was fairly easy to figure out and when I opened the door a joyful looking puppy jumped into my arms, that bastard had taken Pochi out of my hands and locked them outside.

 

I went back to bed on the opposite side of Japan and had Pochi in my arms once again. In the morning I woke up by Japan spooning me, his arm around my waist and his face buried into my H/C hair.

 

The rest of the morning was calm with no outbursts from Japan, he insisted to make me breakfast saying it was the right thing to do since I was his future bride. He told me he had some business to attend to so he suggested spending my time in his private library or getting familiar with the old traditional Japanese house since I was his wife to be.

 

He sported his usual Japanese naval uniform but instead of the typical white it was black, he also equipped his katana on his back before he went out.

 

He gave me a quick hug “There are guards watchingu the buirding, my dear koi fish” he whispered in my ear, smiling and waving goodbye.

 

I didn't waste time and started to look for the library Japan had talked about but he forgot to mention where it was…. Probably on purpose so I had to familiarize myself with the house.

 

The house was confusing, sliding doors leading in every room leading to somewhere else and it didn't help they all looked alike. I did eventually find the library, I had to cross a bridge that went over a pond with all kinds of different koi fish, it was like a little garden placed in the center of the old Japanese house.

 

The library was full of Japanese books…. Which I couldn't read, I saw a book that had my name in Japanese letters, Japan had taught me his and my own name in Japanese. The book was manga like and had a drawing of two people suspiciously looking like me and Japan as a front cover art.

 

I opened up the book and what I saw was explicit poses of me and Japan together and was that tentacles!?, I quickly closed the book and placed it down. He commissioned a manga artist to draw his delusions!?

 

I searched the library for something to read to put my mind somewhere else than here, I saw a book title in English letters. I took the book out of the bookcase and read the title “How to care for your newborn”.... Why does Japan have a pregnancy book in English!? He sure is a confident bastard if he thinks I will read this.

 

I walked out of the library that had no interesting books for me, it had taken a while but I had searched after almost every room out of boredom, there was only one room left that I had yet to go in.

 

Pochi had come along with me and they were wagging their tail all the time, they are so precious…. Wish I could see P/N again… I miss them very much.

 

I slid the door open and my E/C eyes went wide with horror, this was a baby's room full of children's toys and a baby cradle with one of those toys you place over the cradle to keep the baby interested.

 

I suddenly heard a “I'm home” behind me, I hastily turned around and saw Japan leaning in the doorway with a smile, I took a step backwards almost stumbling down if it wasn't for the cradle to hold on to.

 

“ What's this room for, Kiku?” I seethed as I rebalanced myself. This does not fly with me, not at all, first the book and now this? He really thinks I will copulate with him.

 

“Our chird” he stared blankly at me with a neutral expression, why did he have to be so stoic!?

 

“We don't have any children” I angrily hissed out “And we never will” I simply continued explaining to him, standing my ground. He walked slowly towards me with lovesick eyes, his neutral expression turned yet again into a devious smile.

 

“Don't be so certain, many thingizu can happen in the future dear cherry brossom” he grinned as he stood so close our chests touched, unable to move away I was forced to stare into his brown caramel eyes.

 

“Whatever” I growled as I pushed him out of the way so I could get away from this room.

 

The time for the festival was coming up and Japan had brought in a lady to help me with my kimono, she was courteous and very polite however her English weren't that good, she knew the basics thought.

 

The kimono fit well on my body and was F/C with F/F as a pattern with koi fishes swimming, the lady put my H/C hair up and put a matching pin in it.

 

She left the house with a polite bow, Japan fake smiled at waved goodbye to her while I genuinely smiled.

 

Japan looked at me with a blush wearing his unusual black naval uniform instead of his white one “We do habe some time before the fireworksu…” Japan tried to imply something but I wouldn't have it.

 

“If we're early, there won't be that many people around… don't wanna get lost, you do know how I struggle with directions” I argued back and Japan sighed in defeat.

 

“Hai… you're righto” he mumbled loudly and led me outside, it was still some sunlight in the sky but it was about to go down.

 

Pochi stayed at the house, I felt guilty leaving them there but it would be too many people for such a small dog not to get lost. The way to the festival weren't too far of a walk but when we got there the sun had settled down, street lamps and stands provided light.

 

In the middle of me looking around, some shady guys wearing all black approached Japan, I timidly hid behind him not wanting any sort of fighting. They were speaking Japanese to each other and Japan looked annoyed to the point he could literally kill someone.

 

“Hai….. Y/N-Chan I need to take care of somethingizu but I promise I wirr be back before the fireworksu, in the meantime take this and stay here” he said quietly and handed me some yen that I could use on the stands that sold food and games.

 

He gave me a short goodbye kiss on the lips before going with the shady guys. When Japan left out of sight I breathed out of relief, maybe I should just enjoy the time I have for the evening to myself instead of failing an attempted escape yet again…

 

Instead of escaping while they are not there and getting caught by their paid “guards” I could earn someone's trust and manipulate them to let me go.. but which one would be stupid enough to not realize?

 

Japan would quickly catch on…. The best one to manipulate was Italy but to be honest with myself I would feel guilty if I were to trick him. I could wait and try to trick Germany however he had sharp eyes and were too observant, he would figure out what I was doing…

 

The last one remaining was America, it could work if I were to act out as if I were in love with him, play on his egoistical mind, calling him my hero should work for awhile. My plan was set, I had at least a week and a half to scheme out more on how to play America right into my trap.

 

I played some games for awhile, and bought some snacks to eat, Japan had been gone for awhile and the sky was already embraced in darkness waiting for the fireworks to light up the night sky.

 

It started to get really crowded making me really anxious, this would be an ideal scenario to run away but I'm sure Japan has someone to watch me at all times while I'm outside the house.

 

“Y/N-Chan! I'm back, did you enjoru the festivar?” I heard Japan shout jovially as he quickly turned me around to face him, holding my hands in his gently.

 

“A-ah yes I did? I bought some snacks, want some?” I casually asked him and for a moment Japan looked stunned that I asked but quickly regained his smile.

 

“Hai but we should get a better place to watch the fireworksu” he meekly took one of the snacks and nibbled it while he took my hand and led me to an upwards hill with a stone path. The view was amazing and there was no people around, just me and him watching the night sky waiting for the fireworks.

 

He was still holding my hand as he looked into the sky while I enjoyed the silence before the fireworks and speak of the devil, a sudden loud pop could be heard and the sky lit up with many different colours. I was entranced by all the various colours and patterns the fireworks left behind that I didn't notice how Japan had gotten closer to me and his arm had wrapped around my waist.

 

I was taken out by my trance with a warm breath on my neck, I turned to where it was coming from. Our faces was inches away from each other and Japan's caramel eyes was shimmering, he suddenly closed the gap between us in a kiss.

 

He had a firm hold on my waist and his free hand was holding mine, his kiss was soft but needy like he hadn't had human contact for years. He didn't ask to gain entrance to my mouth, like he was ok with just a simple kiss.

 

He separated his lips from mine with a smile “It's getting rate… we should head home” he whispered into my ear and began to lead us home.

 

After the festival Japan was more touchy than usual, trying to nibble on my neck while sleeping and holding my hand for no reason. The remaining days went by pretty quickly and this was the last day with Japan, he also informed me that Germany gave his turn to Italy so Germany was the last one I had to visit.

 

We were sitting near the coffee table drinking green tea, suddenly Japan asked me something outrageous.

 

“Y/N… prease make a baby writh me before you leave with Itary” he almost pleaded, I almost choked on the warm tea, his hand grabbed mine making me look into his eyes.

 

“A-ah no? I don't want any children like I said before” I conveyed to him and he had a stoic facial expression so I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. His grip on my hand tightened.

 

“I wirr ask again nicery, have my chird” Japan spoke with a threatening tone, I tried to pull my hand away but he wouldn't let me go. I suddenly felt a great pain near my stomach as I hissed, I felt something warm between my legs.

 

“I don't think I can now… even if I wanted to” I hissed out as the pain got more intense, Japan looked worried and horrified. He let go of my hand and in a flash was next to be trying to figure out what was wrong.

 

“桜の花!  W-hat's w-wrong!?” he unusually stuttered out, I was hunched over as Japan rubbed my back nervously trying to ease my pain.

 

“My time of the month just kicked in high gear” I wheezed out, the cramps getting worse. Japan's expression was confusion for a split second until he realized what I meant.

 

Japan sighed in relief and found some painkillers for my cramps while saying he had to go to the store to get me the “medical supplies” before Italy arrives to take me back to his country since he wouldn't know how to treat my condition.

 

I was relieved I got my period just in time for Japan's forceful proposal and it also meant I wasn't pregnant with Russia's child, the joy I felt outmatched the stomach cramps as I was crying happy tears.

 

Japan came back home with various items such as tampons and pads but most importantly chocolate, he blushed beet red as he gave me the items in a plastic bag.

 

I gave him a quick hug out of happiness and trotted away to the bedroom to get some clean underwear, out of my sight Japan was smiling even though he was disappointed I couldn't carry his child… yet.

 

I came back with less pain but still aching, Japan suddenly embraced me in a hug “Is this how Francis felt?” He murmured quietly to himself and let me go, I decided not to inquire on what he said.

 

I had packed all of my stuff in case Italy came early, knowing him he probably would.

 

Just 1 more week and I'll get to execute my plan to manipulate America, until then maybe I should enjoy Italy's country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----A/N-----
> 
> Thank you so much for patiently waiting for the next chapter!
> 
> Also thanks for all of the Kudos I've gotten <3
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> 桜の花 = Cherry blossom  
>  私の小さな鯉魚 = My little koi fish  
> Ie= No  
> Hai= Yes
> 
> Japan doesn't use many pet names for people, not that I could find so  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Sixth week

As I predicted Italy came earlier than expected and tackled me into a hug when he saw me, Japan rolled his eyes clearly not liking how close Italy got to me.

 

Italy clinged to my sides at all times during the trip to his country, he forcefully asked if he could rest his head on my head and if I rejected him, he would start to bawl and cry. He knew I hated when people started to cry, not because it was messy or disgusting but how much it hurt me to see anyone cry in general.

 

People would see Italy as a sweet and innocent person, you could call him that but he had a darker side of him  that I had rarely seen, that's probably why I just brushed it off when he used his manipulation tricks on me in the past.

 

In the end I let him rest his head on my chest, he also wrapped his hands around me as he fell asleep. He mumbled in his sleep but it was all Italian so I couldn't understand what he said, his grip getting tighter.

 

When we arrived to Italy's house in Rome, Italy was still clinging close to me not letting go of my arm. The outside of the house was beautiful, it had hedges formed as animals and a pretty big fountain near the house's front door.

 

“Do you a-like it mia amore?” Italy asked me blissfully while still having a tight grip on my arm.

 

“Ah, yes I do Feli” I replied cracking him a tired smile, his honey glazed brown eyes were looking into mine with happiness and I heard a gleefully veee~

 

We went inside house and it was even more impressive than the hedges and the fountain, the stairs was littered with Italian woodcrafts and carvings and the floor was expensive looking Italian marble with golden streaks on on them that shined if it was hit by any kind of light.

 

“Y/N!? Is that you? Oh my, come here you!” I heard a familiar voice as I got dragged out of Italy's hold and into a chest, I looked up and stared into a brunette with forest green eyes as I dropped my baggage on the floor.

 

“Antonio! I didn't know you were visiting?” I said with shock as I embraced him in a hug.

 

“He's only here for a business trip..” I heard the familiar voice of Romano say, I stopped hugging Spain and looked behind me seeing Romano standing beside his brother that had a forced smile on his face.

 

“Lovi, it's so good to see you again!” I said thrilled as I trotted over to him and gave him a quick hug.

 

“D-dont call me that! How many times do I need to tell you!?” he huffed out in annoyance while blushing, I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

 

“I'll stop when you stop being cute” I giggled as I ruffled his brown hair making it messy, Spain hid a chuckle behind me but Romano saw it and pushed my hand away, Italy kept his forced smile but you could feel his frustration.

 

“Tch… anyway, I heard from my fratello that you're here to join our country?” Romano questioned still blushing.

 

“No way! Really!? You're Joining Italy!?” Spain's voice could be heard behind me, before I could answer two arms embraced me from behind and I hit Spain's chest.

 

“You’re practically joining me too then! Excelente” he loudly spoke in my ear and put his head on my shoulder.

 

“It's not final…” I asserted as I stared daggers at Italy while removing Spain's head off my shoulder by pushing it away gently, Romano was to busy being annoyed at Spain to notice my glare at his brother.

 

“We are totally going to group pressure you into joining us, like dumb teenagers” Spain chuckled out and ruffled my hair.

 

“She's a- joining only northern Italy, isn't that a-right la mia bellissima farfalla?” Italy suddenly piped up, his face was not the happy go lucky expression he usually wears but now was a frown with underlying anger in it.

 

Everyone was silent for a while until I had to speak to break the awkward silence “I mean, we haven't decided that yet..” I defended not wanting to make any promises that I hadn't made.

 

Romano and Spain gave suspicious glances to Italy while asking me if everything's ok since Italy is acting a bit stranger than usual, I made up a lie that Italy was on edge because I had some business trades with Germany and Russia and that's why they were “protecting” my country.

 

“I see, my fratello feels insufficient in protecting you so he put up a brave facade…” Romano concluded, not speaking loudly enough for his brother to hear, I nodded in agreement.

 

We broke the discussion circle we made and Italy looked ever so oblivious but I knew it was just a facade to hide his true feelings. I will tell Romano the truth when Italy's not anywhere near to hear us talking but for now I'll keep up the charade.

 

Italy happily trotted towards me and took my hand in his “lets-a resume our business talk in a-private” he smiled happily and dragged me away from Spain and Romano.

 

“We will also resume our 'business’ as well, won't we Lovi?” Spain said out loud for us to hear and giggled when Romano blushed madly and hit Spain on the shoulder.

 

Italy led me to a room that looked like a living room with nice wooden floor and walls and sat me down on a black couch with nice Italian leather as he stood above me with an indescribable aura around him.

 

“What a-were you talking about with my fratello Y/N?” He said as he smiled like a lunatic, he took a seat on the couch and leaned into me “please a-just join my a-country, me and Ludwig will treat you like royalty” he pleaded.

 

“L-ludwig? What do you mean?” I questioned as I shuffled away, why was he bringing Germany into this all of a sudden?

 

“I a-see you don't know… Ludwig and I are in a romantic relationship” he explained and looked into my E/C eyes, still smiling.

 

“Th-then you don't need me! You got Ludwig… and I told your brother about my 'business’ trades with Ludwig and Ivan… so I kept up your lie Feli” I scoffed at Italy, if they were in a relationship already they shouldn't do this madness.

 

“Grazie Y/N… but we a-want you in our relationship, please accept our a-feelings!” Italy pleaded again, shuffling closer to me and embraced me in a forced hug.

 

“W-what!? N-no? I don't love you nor Ludwig so let me go!” I angrily said, I was getting annoyed with Italy's attempt to sway me to join his country and even his romantic relationship with Germany!

 

Italy's forced hug got tighter as he buried his face into my neck, I tried to pry him off with my hands but he wouldn't budge, all the hugging he did must've made him exceptionally good at clinging. He abruptly pushed me down on the couch and sat on top of me.

 

“W-wha-” I started but got stopped by Italy's soft lips on mine, he pinched the skin on my arm to make me open my mouth, he slid his tongue into my mouth. I tried to push him off me but he pinned my arms with his hands and continued to explore my mouth with his tongue.

 

He disconnected our lips with a happy smile on his face “Ludwig told a-me you would need a-time to accept our love…. And I will wait a-for however long it will a-take” he said as his eyes held venomous love in them.

 

He still sat on top of me, preventing me from standing up. I stared daggers into Italy while he began pout “say a-something to me mia farfalla” he sobbed, getting teary eyes.

 

I huffed at him and kept quiet, looking away from him. If he wanted to play this game like that I would happily oblige. He still had my arms pinned so I kicked him off of me with force, Italy fell down on the wooden floor with a thud.

 

“Y-Y/N… “ Italy bawled, I sat straight up and was about to stand up to walk out of this room to finally tell Romano of what his brother was planning with the other countries. Before I could however, Italy clinged to my waist before I had gotten up.

 

“I can't a-let you tell my fratello about this! If you a-tell him about the contract, I will a-have to send you over to Ludwig to a-force you to realize your a-feelings towards us” Italy threatened as he continued to cling to my waist on the black couch.

 

This was getting tiring so I decided to just play along… for now, I have a week to tell Romano about my situation without Italy noticing but I expect that Romano can't do anything to help me yet.

 

“Whatever, fine I won't tell just never kiss me again” I seethed out as Italy stopped sobbing and began to gleefully smile again.

 

“Veeee~ I can't promise anything mia bella Regina” he childishly declared “Oh I almost forgot! It's almost time for my siesta! You should a-join me~” Italy insisted and hastily grabbed my hand to drag me towards wherever but I pulled my hand away before he could.

 

“Uh no thank you, I've heard about your siestas from Switzerland” I revealed to him, Switzerland told me all about Italy's nude streaking after his siestas and that was something I didn't want to see.

 

“Awh, come on a-Y/N, I'll wear a-pants! Veee~” he spoke as he practically jumped up and down with glee, he tried to grab my hand but I maneuvered it away before he could get to it.

 

“Feli, I sai- ah aarghh” I groaned out in pain clutching my stomach area, my month is acting up again, what a pain in the ass. Struggling to stand I sat down on the couch holding the area that was cramping, ugh I better change my pad/tampon soon or it'll turn into a bloody mess.

 

“Mia farfalla! What's a-wrong!?” Italy said with worry as he put his hand on my shoulder, I am in too much pain to shove it away. I groaned in pain, waiting for the cramps to die down so I could walk to the bathroom, luckily I had a pad/tampon on me so I wouldn't need to walk to my baggage that I left in the entree way.

 

“You're not a-dying are you? Oh please don't a-tell me your country is a-vanishing!” he forcefully embraced me as he bawled his eyes out. Getting tired of his clinging and touching I decided to just woman up and walk to the bathroom with the cramps.

 

“N-no.. I'm fine, I swear. I just need the bathroom, do you mind showing me the way?” I groaned in pain as I carefully stood up making the cramps somehow even worse, let's hope the bathroom is close by.

 

And with that he gently took my arm around his neck so I could support myself on him, my other hand were on my stomach to try ease the cramps but to no avail. We started to walk slowly towards what I assumed was the bathroom, I had to grunt and groan a few times but my pain wasn't for nothing as we approached the bathroom.

 

“Here's the bathroom… Y/N are you a-sure you're ok..? Would some lemonsoda and a-gelato help? My fratello have always told me to give a bella ragazza sweets if she were in a-pain” he questioned with a worry stare, some gelato sounded fucking amazing right about now, thank you Romano for teaching Italy that.

 

“Arrgh… uh yeah… that sounds actually good, would you also mind fetching the painkillers I have in my bag? They're in the right pocket on the outside of the bag…” I groaned out and he nodded and hastily went to my bag, in matter of seconds Italy came back slightly panting and holding my pain medicine.

 

I thanked him as he gave me the pills, he informed me that he would be in the kitchen with the drink and dessert, he gave me directions to the kitchen and lucky thing I had gotten better with my sense of direction.

 

I gently locked the door and went to change my pad/tampon after that I quickly took the pill to make the pain less noticeable. I waited until the pain had reduced so I could walk to the kitchen.

 

I found my way to the kitchen and saw a worried Italy sitting near the kitchen desk tapping his fingers on the desk's top with lemon sodas and gelato in front of him. He saw me and instantly got up and rushed towards me as he embraced me in a hug, almost lifting me up in the air.

 

“Mia bella farfalla! How are you?” He questioned while still looking worried, he put me down but held an arm around my waist.

 

“I’m good but you know what would make it better..? That gelato you promised me” I answered nonchalantly as I stared into his honey glazed brown eyes.

 

Italy giggled and led me to the chair next to the one he was sitting on, on the kitchen desk had two servings of gelato and some soda lemon ready to be devoured. He drew the chair out and motioned me to sit down, after I had sat down he took a seat next to me and started to eat.

 

I did the same and God it was amazing, I had to stop myself from moaning, that's how good it was. Having lemon soda was a nice touch, so everything wouldn't be too sweet.

 

When we had finished our gelato, Italy stared at my face and giggled, he smeared his finger in the corner of my lips and put the finger in his mouth. I quizzically looked at him demanding an answer as to why he did what he did.

 

“Veeee~ you had a-some gelato on your mouth!” Italy explained his actions and smiled gleefully at me.

 

“I could've wiped it off myself y'know” I rolled my eyes at him earning a heartfelt laugh from him.

 

After drinking most of the lemon soda I felt a bit drowsy and started to yawn alot. Italy asked me yet again if I wanted to join his siesta but I still refused, he looked pretty disappointed. I wobbled out of the chair and informed Italy that I would be taking a nap on the couch, unless he had a spare guest room for me. Unfortunately for me, Spain was occupying the only guest room they had apparently, Italy was a lousy liar.

 

I ended up going to the couch to catch some Z's while Italy was adamant on me taking a siesta with him but I still refused. As I laid on the couch, Italy was sitting at the end of my feet.

 

“You can go take that siesta now Feli” I informed him but he only shook his head in a no.

 

“No…. Not before you agree to go a-with me, farfalla” he stubbornly said, refusing to leave me alone.

 

“Is there any blankets around?” I sighed out and Italy nodded and got up and left the room to find a blanket, the truth was I didn't need one but Italy was just too clingy. In matter of seconds I was fast asleep on the couch.

 

I woke up by someone hugging me too tight and something pressed up against my back, I opened my eyes and saw that I was no longer on the couch I had been sleeping in but a comfortable bed with silk covers. I looked behind me and saw Italy sleeping while spooning me tightly, I tried to move his hand off of me but he kept on clinging to my form.

 

“non andare, ti amo” he mumbled in his sleep, probably sleep talking, I twisted my body so I was facing Italy while sitting somewhat upright. I tried poking him on the cheeks but he wouldn't wake up so I grabbed his nose so he couldn't breathe so he had to wake up.

 

He woke up with a start and quickly forced my hand away with a force I didn't know he had… good to know. He looked bewildered for a moment but after our eyes met he calmed down and smiled.

 

“Farfalla! You're a-finally awake, you slept for quite awhile so I brought a-you here and buongiorno ” he chuckled looking quite happy with himself. He sat up as brought me closer to him and something began to poke me, I had my hands on his bare chest to keep a distance.

 

“L-let me go! I need the bathroom to shower…” I actually told the truth, I did have to go to the bathroom to clean myself and change my stuff. Italy's facial expression turned into a devious smirk as he let me go so I could get out of bed and I quickly got off the bed.

 

“Sure….. but I will a-be joining you bella veeee~” he giggled as he removed the silken covers revealing his naked body. I put my hands over my eyes and gasped out loud, so that what's been poking me! Now I really needed a shower and a change of clothes.

 

“Ah n-no, if you don't mind I'll shower alone”  I said with determination, not wanting to see any more bare skin other than mine plus Italy would probably freak out if he saw the blood.

 

“I a-do mind! Saving water in a-this hot weather is a-importante!” He argued back with a smirk, he got out of bed and walked towards me still holding my hands over my eyes.

 

“Though I a-could let you use the shower alone… if I a-get something… veeee~” he said as his breath hit my neck, he wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me closer to him forcing me to look at him by removing my hands away with his unoccupied one.

 

“And what is that something?” I snarked annoyed, our eyes looking into each other. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as I had my other hand on his chest.

 

“Hmmm….  Let's a-see..” he said as he feigned thinking, he leaned in closer so he was really close to my ears as he rested his head on my shoulder “I want a-you in my bed naked! Veeeee~” he spoke with excitement in his voice.

 

“No” I sternly answered and Italy began to giggle as he hugged me tighter.

 

“Guess we're a-gonna shower then!” He exclaimed with excitement as he dragged me towards the bedroom's bathroom, I pulled back trying to make him stop.

 

“I can't! Stop it!” I spoke loudly while still pulling back but he wouldn't stop dragging me towards the bathroom.

 

“And why a-not farfalla? Don't be a-shy!” he tried to reason with me but I kept on pulling back. I managed to get my hand free and I gently moved back, he probably let me go.

 

“I'm not shy, it's just…. My time of the month? Believe me you would not want to shower together or be in bed with me naked during it” I tried to explain to him but he only looked at me with a confused face.

 

“What's a-that? Does it mean you're a-dying!?” He looked confused and sad at the same time, his smile long gone.

 

“No it just means I get terrible cramps and I bleed alot, but I won't die from it! So please just let me shower alone?” I explained more in detail and Italy looked horrified at the mention of blood.

 

He reluctantly got out of the way and got into bed covering his body with the silken covers, thank God for that. He told me I could find fresh clothes in the bag he brought up with him after he had carried me into his bedroom.

 

I quickly scooped up some pads/tampons, underwear, some pastel maroon shorts and a blue striped shirt. All the while Italy had fallen asleep again, I tiptoed to the shower and locked the door gently so to not wake him. If he is asleep when I'm done, I could try to sneak out of the room and enjoy some alone time.

 

I got done quickly and made myself at least look decent, I was lucky that Italy had an actual hairbrush, wouldn't expect him to have that but the more you know. I sneaked out of the bathroom and saw that Italy was still sound asleep!

 

I hurried out of the room as quickly as I could and closed the door carefully, now I could spend some time to myself!

 

I ended up being in the garden with flowers and creatures, they even had a small pond with all kinds of fish. The sun was beginning to warm up the air after the night had taken place, I sighed in relief as I I just enjoyed the moment of peace.

 

After the walk in the garden I decided to explore the house, it was really big but not too big. The house had all kinds of interesting rooms such as a “playroom” with a ball pit for some reason? It must've belonged to Italy.

 

“Y/N? Ah Buongiorno! You're awake I see” I heard Romano speak and I turned around with a smile making him blush a little. I decided that this was a good time to tell Romano what his brother was planning to do.

 

“Ah good morning Lovi… good timing, could we talk in private real quick?” I spoke in hushed whispers.

 

He looked concerned and confused, he didn't even correct me when I called him by his nickname, he simply just nodded and gently grabbed my hand to guide me towards a room where nobody would disturb us. He led me to his study and locked the door, he pulled out a seat for me to sit in and I nervously sat on it.

 

“What's wrong tesoro?” He looked at me with his green eyes and sat down next to me.

 

I began to explain about the whole thing, how they cornered me and chased me down, that they called it “fair” if they caught me and how they forged a contract in my name forcing me to marry them, they were delusional and needed professional help.

 

Romano was shocked and needed a minute to process what I had told him but he seemed to believe me even though I had no evidence, he embraced me in a hug which was really uncharacteristic for him as I started to sob, letting it all out.

 

“Shhhh….  I know now, it's okay.. I'll do whatever to help you out of this okay?” He spoke gently as rubbed my back to calm me down.

 

I eventually got my feelings in check and wiped my tears away on some tissues Romano had laying around his desk. I kind of wanted to ask why he had tissues laying around in his study but we had more pressing matters to attend to.

 

“I bet that macho potato bastard convinced my fratello to take part in this…” he mumbled to himself but I could clearly hear him.

 

“Umm… I know that you're not really able to do anything about it right now but I just wanted to let you know… you should act like none of this happened in front of your fratello and… boyfriend” I tried lifting the mood with a joke, Romano turned beet red hiding his face in his hands.

 

“Antonio is not my boyfriend!” He practically yelled but we all knew they liked each other more than just friends.

 

“It was just a joke you red tomato” I giggled as I pinched his cheek. We silently agreed that Romano would not tell anyone of this, not yet.

 

We spent the morning together with spain, he was all touchy during the morning, demanding a good morning hug from me and Romano.

 

We sat close to each other having a chat in the living room, until Spain suddenly spoke up “I love how Italians speaks with their hands, more than just one way” Spain looked at a blushing Romano and winked at him with a flirtatious smirk.

 

“Enough of your kinks Antonio or I have to kink shame you” I joked and Spain laughed with me while Romano was still blushing.

 

Suddenly I heard a veeeee~  close by and it seemed like Romano and Spain heard it as well. We all stood up to walk out and greet Italy, Romano walked behind me while Spain was next to me, we didn't questioned it as he usually liked to walk behind… probably to get a good view on Spain’s booty.

 

Italy was on top of the stairs looking around for what I assumed was me so he could cling to me all day. He glanced down and saw me, his brown eyes lit up as he jumped up and down from excitement. He quickly ran down the stairs and began to run towards me with open arms but before he could hug me, I could feel someone pushing me to the side as I slammed into Spain's chest.

 

Spain suprisingly caught me and I whispered a sorry but he just smiled and ruffled my H/C hair. We both looked at where I had been standing before, Italy and Romano was on the floor struggling to get up, their curls was interlocked with each other's. Romano probably just wanted to protect me but this was not how he saw it ending.

 

They managed to get up but they were trapped by each other's curls and they were blushing like mad.

 

“You idiota Spaniard! Please help us and don't just watch!” Romano fumed out on Spain. He laughed and proceeded to try to unknot the curls, Romano was hugging tightly into Spain's chest.

 

“Want to lend me a hand Rosa? These knots are complicated” Spain asked me and I of course accepted, I went to Italy's side to unknot the other end and Italy instantly began to hug into my chest as he harshly grabbed  my clothes.

 

After 5 minutes or so me and Spain had gotten the curls free but Italy and Romano didn't look too good. Romano suddenly grabbed Spain's hand and dragged him to who knows where without even a goodbye, he looked quite flushed while Spain had a mischievous smirk.

 

With them gone it was only me and Italy who was still clinging to me without speaking a word, hiding his face into my chest which was highly unusual.

 

“Feli… you can let go of me now?” It sounded more like a question than a statement, he looked up at me and his eyes were full of lust, his cheeks were beet red and he was almost drooling from his mouth.

 

“No, you're a-coming with me right a-now” his voice was unusually demanding, if he wanted something he wouldn't be as direct as he was now. He dragged me towards the bedroom and once we were there he pushed me into the soft bed.

 

“W-what h-has gotten i-into you?” I stuttered as Italy got on top of me, he was holding down my hands with his.

 

“I know I a-can't but… I can still do a-something...” he mumbled to himself but I heard him, do what!?

 

His face got closer to mine and he quickly gave me a chaste kiss, he moved his lips lower to my neck and started to suck on different spots. He let my hands go and placed his own hands under my striped shirt. He traveled up my shirt but before he could get there I stopped him and pushed him off of me.

 

“What the fuck has gotten into you?” I seethed with anger, Italy stood up quickly without even whining about pushing him.

 

“The curl…. Is my a-erogenous zone..” Italy managed to reply, his brown eyes still holding lust in them. Well that explains his odd behavior… wait does that mean Spain and Romano is getting it on right now!? Sly fuckers.

 

“You need a cold shower” I demanded and tried to drag him into the bathroom.

 

“Only if a-you join… bella” he said and nipped on my earlobe.  

 

I lied to him as we both entered the bathroom, I quickly turned on the shower and made sure the temperature was ice cold. Before Italy could completely strip naked I had grabbed him and pushed him into the cold water that was dripping. He screeched as the cold water hit him and got out fast but it seemed my trick worked as he started to whine about being wet and now he had to dry off.

 

After the whole ordeal I found myself with spain in the living room smirking at me, his eyes never leaving my neck and that's when I realize what Italy did to my neck, I quickly covered the area with my hand.

 

“I see that you prefer Italian lips than hands” he giggled as I rolled my eyes at him, not finding it funny with the situation I'm in.

 

The days I had left was used by me enjoying the Italian country, I went to go see all the different antiques and buildings. Italy had to come with but I succeeded in ignoring him during the trips he escorted me on. All in all I quite enjoyed being here, except for Italy's attempts to get me into bed when my period had stopped.

 

On the final day, Italy was way more clingier and harder to control, thought Romano had my back and threatened to take away Italy's pasta if he didn't let me go.

 

I hope my final plan works out, if not then I just have to wish for someone to come to my aid, happy that other countries knew about my predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------A/N------
> 
> Transalations:
> 
> la mia bellissima farfalla = My beautiful butterfly  
> Fratello = Brother  
> Grazie= thanks  
> mia farfalla= My butterfly  
> mia bella Regina = my beautiful queen  
> bella ragazza = Beautiful girl  
> non andare, ti amo= Don't go, i love you  
> buongiorno = good morning  
>  tesoro = Sweetheart/Treasure  
> Rosa= Rose  
> Mia amore = my love
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting! I know I'm slow as fuck but I like to take my time.
> 
> I like to write whenever inspiration hits which is like..... rare.
> 
> but I'll write it done to the very end!


	7. Seventh Week

Eventually Italy had to let go of me, he reluctantly did so and probably pouted for a good while. I gave Romano and Spain a long goodbye hug before America came to get me.

 

When America loudly but proudly announced that he had arrived to pick up his baby girl, Italy began to cling to me not wanting to let me go but I pushed him away and greeted America as sweet as I could. Romano looked horrified and glanced quizzically at me, asking me what I was doing, I just looked at him and gave a sly motion for him to not worry, this was part of my plan.

 

Romano seemed to understand and kept quiet while Spain remained oblivious to Romano's worry holding Romano's waist and hugging him close, Romano looked slightly annoyed but I knew he secretly liked it.

 

“Bunny boo, it's time to say final goodbyes” he said excited and took my scarred hand in his large soft one, he snatched away my bag which contained my clothes with his unoccupied hand.

 

I looked up at him with asking eyes and his baby blue eyes glittered with pride “A hero never let his girl carry heavy stuff!” He giggled at me as if I was the silly one, I had to try very hard not to roll my eyes at him, I managed to chuckle instead with conviction.

 

I waved a goodbye to everyone with a convincing smile, Romano still looked worried for me, Spain had a sad but understanding expression while still holding Romano close and Italy hung his head down with clenched fists.

 

When America and I were about to turn around and walk away, Italy suddenly ran up to me and broke me and America's hold on each other. America scowled angry at Italy but he crossed his arms and waited for Italy to explain himself.

 

“Please Y/N, stay here a-with me…” Italy cried and tried to grab my wrist but America quickly grabbed Italy's hand, slapping it away. Italy glared angrily at America as he did the same to Italy with deadly baby blue eyes. Romano looked at us with worry as Spain tried to drag Romano away from the drama.

 

“Sorry lil' champ, but she's comin’ with me isn't that right sweetheart?” America proudly stated, prompting me to answer his question as he looked at me with a smile and not so innocent eyes starring at me with their blue hues, I had to stay in character so I smiled sweetly back.

 

“ah, yes of course! I've always wanted to see your place” I winked at him earning a smirk from him. I stepped closer to Italy and ruffled his hair, carefully so to not accidentally brush against his curl. America watched Italy like a hawk, if Italy even dared to make a move on me it wouldn't end well for him.

 

“I'm sorry Feli but I really want to go with Alfred, maybe next time you can show me around more, okay?” I said trying to convince him to let me go without anymore problems.

 

“N-next time? Si!” he practically beamed knowing I promised him to come back… too bad I wasn't planning on keeping any promises. Italy suddenly gave me a tight and long goodbye hug.

 

“He gets a goodbye hug but I don't get a welcome hug!? Babe you're makin’ me jealous here” America teased me, I just rolled my eyes at him and pulled him down by his bomber jacket's collar and quickly gave him a peck on the lips to shut up his snarky ass.

 

He froze in shock as his glasses slid down his nose, staying there until I smoothly adjusted them back into their original place. I gently took his unoccupied hand and led him to the exit as I waved a final goodbye. Italy was smiling while waving back but somehow it seemed strained.

 

Leading America to the exit was a silent walk since he was still dazed after the surprise kiss I gave him but I broke his trance when I spoke “Get your head out of the gutter and let's go!” I faked the enthusiastic tone.

 

“Don't need to tell me twice, babe” he smiled as he took the lead to where his car were so we could drive to his private jet.

 

America's place was located in Washington State and his house looked like the White House but with some differences, like in the driveway there was a fountain with a golden statue resembling the an eagle with the American flag and there was a fancy white picket fence surrounding the garden.

 

The house itself only had some minor differences from the real thing, it was probably mistaken from the real thing too. The house's rooftop had an American flag swishing in the wind, don't know if that's legal since there's no American holiday going on.

 

Inside of the house was littered with American flags here and there, he must be really Patriotic. The inside looked just like a normal house… just a bigger house than normal.

 

“So what ya’ think babe? Awesome house ain't it?” America chimed in and I nodded still looking around, his place was huge but not as big as France's palace.

 

I explored every room while America took my luggage upstairs to his bedroom, I'm pretty sure he wanted me to sleep there with him of course.

 

“Hey babe I'm done putting your stuff in our bedroom! Where you at?” I could hear America's loud shout, I'm pretty sure the neighbors would've heard it.

 

A dumb but fun idea just struck me “You'll never know until you look!” I shouted back at him, quickly finding a hiding spot in the living room on the couch with a blanket that had USA flag design on it over me and some pillows so it wouldn't be too obvious.

 

I heard footsteps going room to room, the footsteps going and coming back closer. America was searching in the living room where I were hiding, America sighed in disappointment every time he didn't find me where he thought I would be.

 

“Come on babe, don't be silly now” he nervously laughed while I peeked out of the blanket, his back was turned towards me. I quietly got up from the couch with the blanket around my shoulder and silently tiptoed to America.

 

“BOOO!” I loudly shouted as I touched his back, his body shook for a moment but America stood completely.

 

“Umm, are you ok?” I carefully asked, sending that he wasn't happy at all with my little joke. He suddenly turned around with this evil look in his innocent baby blue eyes, he grabbed both of my shoulders so I couldn't back away.

 

he leaned towards my face and past my ears “Babe… you shouldn't have done that…” he mischievously whispered slowly into my ear. He quickly grabbed my blanket from my shoulders as I stared in puzzlement at his actions, until he dropped the blanket over my head so I couldn't see anything. Before I could take off the blanket, I gasped in surprise as I got lifted off the floor by America.

 

“W-what a-are you d-doing!?” I stuttered out in fear, he darkly chuckled as he walked forwards and gently put me down on the couch I was previously on. He took off the blanket and pinned me down on the couch so I couldn't get up, his hands on either side of my head and one of his legs between mine. Without a word he nibbled on my neck, creating dark circles on my neck.

 

“That's your punishment for your mischievous tricks” he whispered into my ear and got up from the couch. I huffed at him while sitting up, stating my displeasure of the sudden unwanted affection but he only smirked at me.

 

America turned on the TV and his PS4, he went back to the couch I was sitting on and gave me an extra controller. He sat down and chose a multiplayer game we could play together.

 

I got another sudden idea and smirked at the screen “Hey Alfred… I got an idea… if I win this round you have to wear a pink frilly dress an entire day” I said with mischievousness.

 

“A challenge huh? I accept! However if I win you have to strip for me” he chuckled.

 

“You're gonna get smashed” I replied, confident in my playing skills, suddenly America leaned into me and whispered “you're the one who's gonna get smashed… more than one way” he laughed and gave me a kiss to seal our deal.

 

The match was a close call but in the end I got the killing shot and America's character died, I cheered loudly and teased him about losing to me. He hid his face into the blanket and shrunk away as I laughed.

 

“ I don't even own a pink frilly dress…” he muttered out and I just laughed as I rubbed his back for comfort.

 

“I can always change it to something else” I giggled and America nodded at my proposition, anything to avoid damaging his “masculinity” I thought.

 

“Please anythin’ else… I was looking forward for the strippin’ too..” he mumbled and sighed in defeat, his face emerged from the blanket he had hidden in out of shame. I took his face into my hands and smirked evilly at him, his baby blue eyes held genuine fear in them.

 

“I want to take control of your messages on your phone for the remainder of the day!” I giggled and America's face paled as he touched his phone in his pocket nervously. It's the perfect revenge since he blackmailed me by going through my phone and almost exposing Ancient Egypt.

 

“F-fine just don't start a war… “ America said as he gave me his phone, he unlocked it for me, without America looking at the screen,I saw the pass code and the first thing I did was changing the password to something else and deleting his fingerprint scans so he had to come to me if he wanted to unlock his phone. I saw that he had Ancient Egypt's phone number… that would come in handy, America watched closely on what I was doing on his phone so I couldn't call for help at the moment.

 

I messaged a lot of crazy shit to other countries, pretending to be America and everyone seemed to believe it was America that were texting them.

 

Before I could continue to text with America's phone he snatched it away and announced it was bedtime which I rolled my eyes at.

 

"We're adults Alfred, we don't have a bedtime.. or are you still a kid? Do I need get mommy to read you a good night story?"  I teased him as I softly punched his shoulder. He didn't reply back as he looked at me with challenging eyes, abruptly getting up and scooping me into his arms.

 

"Says the biggest kid I've ever met" he laughed while walking towards his room with me in his arms, I just huffed at him playfully. It was true I was still a kid deep down but in no way was I naive, if anything America is more childish than me but his ego is too big for him to see that.

 

When we arrived in the bedroom, America threw me into his bed and laughed, his bed was super big and soft with a bunch of pillows with the American flag as it's design, above his bed on the wall were an American flag with all of its glory.

 

"Wow… you need more American flags around.." I jokingly as I threw a pillow at him as revenge for throwing me into bed. He swiftly caught the pillow and smiled at me, getting closer to the bed as he took off his bomber jacket and his suit. He only wore boxers which also has USA's flag as a design on it, when he was on the edge of the bed and were about to climb in I stopped him by having my hand on his bare chest.

 

"Hey I still need to change to my night wear, where did you put my bag?" I asked him still having my hand on his chest, he smiled and placed his hand over mine.

 

"Oh I don't remember... seems like you have to sleep naked tonight" he joked as he wiggled his eyebrows at me with a suggestive look. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way so I could get up from the bed.

 

"You can keep on wishing" I said with a teasing tone in my voice, America winked at me and climbed into the bed watching my every step as I searched for my bag of clothes.

 

"Can you like, turn away or something while I change?" I spoke when I had found my bag not so hidden in the closet, I took out a pyjama shorts and a t-shirt to change into.

 

"Oh sure…" he spoke with mischievousness and put his hands over his eyes, I rolled my eyes at him as I knew he would probably peek at me…

 

I changed into the night wear while having my back turned to America, I glanced back a few times to see if he was peeking and he sure did with smile not hiding it well. When I was done changing I lazily put my old clothes in a lump and let it be there, I can deal with it tomorrow I thought. I climbed into bed next to America and made myself comfortable under the covers, America pulled me closer to him as he put his arm around me.

 

I thought about pushing him away but that would totally ruin the plan of gaining his trust so I let him hold me. I leaned into his bare chest and laid my head on top of it, falling asleep as America stroked my hair.

 

I woke up by America groaning and huffing in annoyance, I could feel that I were still laying on his chest. I opened my eyes to see America struggling with his phone, I had to hold in a snicker. The sun was shining through the window so it was definitely morning. America was still struggling with his phone that I had tinkered with.

 

"Having technical problems there, honey loops?" I said with a raspy voice, America looked annoyed but when his eyes fell on my eyes his facial expression turned softer with a smile.

 

"Honey loops? Is that a new nickname baby doll?" America purred forgetting his phone immediately after he looked into my eyes. I chuckled and nodded at him, giving him a small peck on the mouth as I sneakily snatched his phone from his hand.

 

I could hear protest from him when he saw I took his phone away from his hands, he tried to grab it but I maneuvered it away so he couldn't get a hold of it. I chuckled but America didn't look amused, not one bit so I shrugged and opened the locked phone with the password I changed it into.

 

"H-how? Y/N! Did you mess around with my phone!?" He looked slightly annoyed and shocked while I smiled innocently at him, he tried to grab it once more but failed again.

 

"Of course I did" I chuckled as America finally got his phone back, luckily he didn't know I had deleted one of his fingerprint scan and replaced it with mine. He changed the password on his phone, he tried to unlock his phone with multiple fingerprints, only one didn't work but he was satisfied enough and put it away on the night table not thinking about it anymore.

 

"Bad girl.." he purred and suddenly got on top of me, I'm so happy he doesn't sleep naked like Italy right now.

 

After he had pinned me down to the bed he gave me some hickeys as punishment for messing around with his phone's password.

 

The day went calmly as we just lazied around the house watching Netflix and playing games, the next two days were the same. Watch some shows, eat and play more games, I suggested that we could go to the bar for some "fun" and when I say fun I mean to make America as drunk as possible so I can finally call Ancient Egypt and tell her I'm in big trouble.

 

America agreed and here we are at the Grand entrance to a regular bar with actual affordable prices for the people, if it was any of the others it would be a fancy bar with ridiculously expensive alcohol. We had a chauffeur drive us to the bar so both of us could get "mad" drunk, except I wasn't planning on getting hella drunk with that bastard.

 

I had a simple but good looking dress on me while America just wore casual clothes with his bomber jacket, at least he's not wearing baggy pants and a hoodie. We sat down next to each other on the bar stools, a bartender came to take our order and I ordered a Blue Lagoon while America ordered straight rum.

 

America began to slur with his words which was good for me, I dared him to drink even more alcohol and his stupid ass agreed if I gave him a kiss. I took a shot of rum into my mouth and kissed him on the lips as I forced him to drink the rum in my mouth, not that he objected. His words began to slur even more and his body was starting to fail on him.

 

I excused myself to the bathroom, giving him a hug before I left so I could snatch his phone away from his bomber jacket. When I arrived near the bathroom, there was a small line with 5 people waiting in line including me. Having only 1 bathroom was a major design flaw but oh well, I could wait since America was drunk off his ass so by the time I come back he won't suspect anything.

 

It took awhile for the line too move since drunkards aren't quick, plus I heard some vomiting noises. I began to call Ancient Egypt when the person in front of me went inside the bathroom, there were no one near to hear me speak or eavesdrop on me. I heard the phone dial for a moment and then a click followed by Ancient Egypt's voice.

 

"Hello? Alfred is that you? Why are you calling me?" Ancient Egypt's voice was gruff and a bit annoyed, must've taken a nap or something, I would've felt bad if it wasn't a crisis.

 

"N-no Chloe it's me Y/N, I need you to listen to me real quick" I urged on, my voice telling her it was urgent as it was filed with panic.

 

"Y/N! What is it!? You haven't visited me for awhile, what's going on?" She sounded really worried now, probably already out of bed with fear.

 

"The other countries at the conference I talked about, they-" I got cut off short as I was about to walk in the bathroom but instead of casually walking I got forcefully pushed inside and I heard a click. I spun around with phone in hand to see an angry America, what I noticed were that he wasn't drunk anymore and it hadn't been that long since I made him drink lots of alcohol.

 

"H-honey l-loops wha-" before I could finish, he stomped towards me and snatched the phone away from me and saw that I was on the line with Ancient Egypt. He glared at me as he put the phone near his ear and began to speak clearly without any slurs.

 

"A-ah Chloe! Calm down! Y/N's a bit intoxicated and almost revealed the surprise for you! So sorry about that" he explained to Ancient Egypt to calm her down from the panic she had.

 

"Surprise? INTOXICATED!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SWEET عمري !?" I could hear Ancient Egypt's voice erupt from America's phone without it being on speaker, R.I.P America's hearing. He flinched a bit but quickly composed himself, I tried to sneak away to the locked bathroom door but America caught me by my waist and glared at me while speaking.

 

"Don't worry Chloe, it's just alcohol and I'm taking good care of her" he spoke as his grip on my waist got stronger and pulled me closer to him. I could scream for help but Ancient Egypt believed I was drunk so it wouldn't do anything! America might be stupid and childlike but that doesn't mean he can't be a clever asshole.

 

"You better or I will cut off your manhood if you even have any, now this surprise you're talking about…. " I could hear Ancient Egypt's voice from where I stood, America were still glaring at me but now he smiled.

 

"Ahh yes… it'll be about two weeks before it'll get revealed so hang in there" he chuckled and they exchanged a few more words I couldn't hear in my moment of defeat. America pressed the End Call button and put his phone back into his bomber jacket, he put his hand on my chin and lifted it upwards so I had to look into his baby blue eyes staring right into my soul.

 

He suddenly smashed his lips onto mine and forced me to open my mouth so he could stick his disgusting tongue inside, he pushed me into the bathroom wall while my hands were on his chest and started to get all touchy with me. I tried to push him off but that just resulted in him being more forceful and touchy.

 

"You shouldn't lie to your hero, babe…." He muttered out loud and his hands started to glide down to my abdomen, one of his hands around my waist. Suddenly he lifted up my dress and he tried to take off my underwear, what sick bastard he is!

 

"S-stop it! What are you doing!?" I yelled and he took away his arm from my waist and pushed me more towards the bathroom wall so my whole back touched the wall. He put his hand on my mouth so I couldn't scream or yell at him or for help.

 

"Oh Y/N… you tried to trick me? should've seen that one coming, sooner or later you will see that you truly do love me though…" he purred into my ear as he started to pull down my underwear, I shrieked and tried to kick him but his leg was in-between mine and prevented me from getting a good kick on him.

 

He successfully slipped down my underwear and put his fingers near my entrance, I looked at him in horror but he only smirked at me with lustful eyes.

 

"This is your punishment baby doll…" he whispered seductively in my ear as his fingers penetrated my private part, I screamed at him but it was only muffled as I punched him multiple times in the chest but he only smirked at me. He bit on my earlobe as he defiled me while I were crying my eyes out, not enjoying this one bit. A sudden knock came from the bathroom door but America continued to find my G spot with his fingers.

 

"Excuse me, but you've been there for awhile. Other guests would like to use the bathroom so if you don't come out I will be forced to unlock the door" a Stern voice said behind the door and America clicked his tongue in annoyance as he took out his fingers.

 

"We'll be right out!" He shouted back a reply and whispered into my ear "Now be a good girl while I wash my hands, sweetheart" he purred, at least he had hygiene going for him.

 

I slid my underwear back up and tried to dry my tears with my dress sleeve while America washed his hands by the sink. When he had dried his hands he grabbed one of mine and led me out of bathroom leaning close into me.

 

"Do you want to go home or continue drinking?" He mocked me but I wouldn't be beaten down so easily. I huffed at him and took my place on the bar stool.

 

"Try me bitch" I spat at him, drowning one of his leftover rum shot. He looked shocked but quickly composed himself and chuckled at me.

 

We ordered hella a lot more drinks until I couldn't think anymore, I didn't want to think about my failed plan… I can deal with it tomorrow. Rest of the night was a complete blur to me, the only thing I knew were that we got home safely and I crashed into bed drunk as a skunk. America was amused at my drunkard state and quite enjoyed the clingy and needy me.

 

I woke up to America snugging my chest and his arms were wrapped around me so I couldn't move… my head throbbed in pain as my memory came back to me if how clingy I got when drunk. I cringed at the memory where I gave America hickeys on his neck willingly. I noticed I was only in my underwear and that my dress was thrown Willy nilly on the floor beside the bed. The sky looked pretty dark from the window so it's still night outside, I sighed and decided to just go back to bed.

 

The last few days were hell as America constantly tried to touch and seduce me, since my plan was discovered I didn't need to keep up my lovey dovey act anymore, it bummed America but I couldn't care less.

 

Germany was next and after that I'm not sure what they're planning to do, they could all come to their senses and stop this madness but that's not likely. I could try to escape while I'm in Germany but he would probably catch me before I can even execute it, that's how sharp he is.

 

Let's just hope Germany is more reserved than America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------A/N--------
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> عمري = My Life
> 
> Sorry for being hella slow! so as an apology I will show what Y/N texted the other countries with America's phone!
> 
> Y/N Changed all of the names on America's phone!
> 
>  
> 
> Contact: Tea Lover (England)
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> America: Aren’t you like….my dad?
> 
>  
> 
> England: What are you on about?
> 
>  
> 
> America: So does that mean I can call you daddy? ;P
> 
>  
> 
> England: Absolutely not!
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Contact: Communist (Russia)
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> America: I’ve been thinking…..
> 
>  
> 
> Russia: Da?
> 
>  
> 
> America: Communism when you see it faraway it seems great.
> 
>  
> 
> Russia: What's your point?
> 
>  
> 
> America: But when you get into it, it’s even better.
> 
>  
> 
> Russia: Da it is.
> 
> \-----------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Contact: Rose slut (France)
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> America: Roses are red,
> 
>  
> 
> France: They are, but they can also be white and pink.
> 
>  
> 
> America: Violets are blue.
> 
>  
> 
> France: Oh, is this a poem!? For me? Honhon go on…
> 
>  
> 
> America Faces like yours, belong in the zoo.
> 
>  
> 
> France: Rude.
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Contact:Contact for good beer(Germany)
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> America: Why do you call your sausages for bratwurst?
> 
>  
> 
> Germany: ….It literally means sausage in german.
> 
>  
> 
> America: No….I don't think that is it.
> 
>  
> 
> Germany: What are you on about? Have you been drinking again?
> 
>  
> 
> America: Maybe it’s because your sausage sucks, cause it's the wurst.
> 
>  
> 
> Germany: Don’t text me.
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Contact: Sweet summer child (Italy)
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> America: Tomato.
> 
>  
> 
> Italy: Veeee~ tomatoo
> 
>  
> 
> America: Tomatooooooo
> 
>  
> 
> Italy: Tomatooooooooooo
> 
>  
> 
> America: Tomatooooooooe
> 
>  
> 
> Italy: Lasagnaaaaa~
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Contact: Hentai dealer (Japan)
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> America: hey…. I know about the books.
> 
>  
> 
> Japan: Hai?
> 
>  
> 
> America: Y’know…. The special books with the tentacle monsters…
> 
>  
> 
> Japan: H-Hai…
> 
> .
> 
> America: Send some to me and nobody else will know.
> 
>  
> 
> Japan: Hai.
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Contact: Mexico (China)
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> America: So is it a souvenir from another country if it says made in china?
> 
>  
> 
> China: …… really?
> 
>  
> 
> America: Yes.
> 
>  
> 
> China: Technically no? But yes.
> 
>  
> 
> America: Great answer *Thumbs up*
> 
> \--------------------------------------


End file.
